In Akihabara
by Kimi-chan3
Summary: Taka has become evil and our Miaka decided to ran away to his father (the biological father). and guess what, her father is pretty rich. And so, Miaka was sent to some fancy college and guess who she meets. HM or ChirikoM
1. Runaway girlfriend

Halloo!!! Kimi- chan's here. I was so bored and I decided to go to my computer, but my computer monitor is having it's color blindness again, so I just decided to write a fic, an alternative pairing fic for that matter.

I'd love to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed my story 'Drunk' to me. I love you all!!!! Thanks a lot, cause you people made my life complete!!! ~~~{~@ Roses for all of you!!! @~}~~~ . 

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or it's characters. Only the plot of this story.

Note: Taka here is evil. I'm so sorry, but I have to make him evil! Or else, it'll spoil the plan, er, plot.

Chapter 1 ran away girl friend

It has been five years since the last miko has summoned the god. All is well. All is beautiful. 

Miaka is no longer living in her mother's apartment. She and Keisuke has separated from their mother after Miaka has finished high school. Our miko is now living with her boyfriend, Taka. She was very happy.

Until one day. One day, Taka has started to become evil. His heart is no longer filled with love and trust for Miaka. Now, it contains jealousy and suspicion. Because of this insecurity, Taka has started to beat Miaka. Everyday, he will beat his girlfriend into a bloody pulp for a little mistake or something she didn't even committed. He even forces her to do things that she didn't want. 

Miaka no longer felt love for Taka. She started to secretly hate him. She no longer loved him but fear him.

One night, Miaka couldn't take it anymore. She had no contact with her best friend Yui, and she didn't want to inform her mother or brother. She decided to run for it, to run for her life. wanted to be free from Taka and away from the betrayal and pain that he had shown her.

Miaka was at a train, looking at the little lights that Tokyo emitted in the dark amidst the rain. This was her home, and she wanted to leave all the horrible things in there. She decided to go to Akihabara [is that in Tokyo? I'm not sure.] and live there with his father, Mr. Akaseikun [he he, sorry, I can't think of anything else]. He'll understand, Miaka knows he will.

Miaka looked at the address, that her mother have given her if she wanted to visit his father. She gawked when she saw his father's house. It was big. Real big. In fact it was a mansion! 

Miaka ringed the doorbell at the gate. She was soaking from head to foot, and she was chilled to the bones.

"Akaseikun residence. Kindly state your business." said a woman at the speaker.

"Anou, Konbanwa. Atashi wa Yuuki Miaka. I've come to see my Otou-san" said a very nervous Miaka.

In the speaker, one would hear someone scrambling as if to get to the phone, "Miaka? is that really you," came a very deep voice.

"Er, hai." replied Miaka, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Come in." Said the voice. In that instant, the huge gate open to reveal a lighted pathway, complete with the fountains, statues, and multi colored lights. It's as if she was in a dream!

A guard came and escorted Miaka towards the mansion, and he left her when she was received in the parlor.

"Indeed, you are my little Miaka" came a cheerful, male voice. Miaka looked at the owner of that voice. It was her Otou-san. Even though it was a decade since she has last saw him, she could still remember him.

"Otou-san!" wailed the girl, clinging to his father, "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Miaka," said his father, studying his daughter. He noticed that his daughter was drenched and beaten, but nonetheless beautiful. "You've grown into a woman, Miaka." said Mr. Akaseikun, after ordering some servants to prepare a room for her daughter and fetch the med box. 

While Mr. Akaseikun treated Miaka's injury, Miaka told her father about everything, how she decided to live with Taka and the reasons why she has ran away from him. Mr. Akaseikun asked Miaka if she wanted him to order people to kill Taka but she declined. She said that all she wants is to do is to forget everything about Taka.

* * * * *

Miaka gazed at the room she was supposed to sleep in. It was a very wonderful red [they seem to be fond of red, aren't they?] room, decorated with a European style. It even have it's own bathroom. She became overly excited and ran around the room, as if this was her first time to be in a very huge room [I'm sure this isn't her first since she once lived in the palace of Konan]. 

After having dinner she received a big amount of money for her to spend for her clothes. She left all her belongings with Taka except for the picture of her and her seishis. 

**After Two Weeks**

Miaka woke up as if she owned the world.

It was like a dream. She passed a special exam for an expensive college, she have everything a girl wants and she was away from Taka. Life is so perfect. 

She slept a little more, until her father woke her up. She quickly got out of bed, took a bath, had her breakfast and ran to her college. First day of college and she was already late! What would the people say?

She ran and ran and ran and soon, she bumped a boy with brown shoulder length hair [guess who this is].

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at my way" wailed Miaka, panicking.

"It's alright," said the boy, "are you alright?

The boy looked at Miaka and offered his hand to the girl

"You..."

0o0o0

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! well sorry but I just wanted to end it there. Anyway if you want more just tell me by reviewing. Please also tell me if there's something wrong in the grammar or wherever. 

Anyway, try to guess who the boy is. He is a very special person in this fic, but he won't be the person Miaka will be paired to. I'll post the next chapter right away. 


	2. the new girl

Welcome back to my ficcy. At the last chapter , I used some Japanese words. I decided to type everything in English, except for the -san, -kun, -chan, -sama, -sensei, Otousan, Okasan, aniki, , Onii-chan, One-chan and all those word you use to show honor or politeness. I figured that it sounds silly to call your older brother 'older brother', or 'brother' all the time. 

Anyway this is an alternative fic. It's an H/M whether you like it or not. Sorry Tamahome/ Miaka fans. Sorry Taka fans. I really prefer Alternative Pairings since they are so unique. 

And I'm really sorry about the names. I am not from Japan.

And finally, everyone here is STRAIGHT. No male to male or girl to girl relationship. Erlack!

Have you figured who the boy is? No? Then read. Remember, their last names still comes first.

* * * * * or * * ...* * means change of scenes

"..." means talking

'...' means thoughts

[...] means my comments and explanations 

0o0o0 means to be continued

Chapter 2: The new girl

"You..." came Miaka, a bit surprised, "you've grown up, Chiriko!" 

"I'm sorry," came the boy, "You must be mistaking me for someone. My name is Tsukushi, Tsukushi Odou"

"I'm Yuuki, er, Akaseikun Miaka. " said Miaka shaking hands with the boy, "Nice to meet you"

"Are you new here in Akihabara University? I've never seen you before." commented Odou.

"Uh-huh. I just transferred from Tokyo University [isn't that a school for smart people?]."

"Tokyo University? Wow, you must be real smart!"

"Well not really." said Miaka, blushing from the comment.

"Anyway," came Odou, "I hope we become good friends."

"Thanks, Tsukushi-san."

"Call me Odou."

"Call me Miaka, Odou-kun"

So the two became friends. Aw. [They seem like two kindergarteners, with bright shiny faces that is quite tempting to hit] 

"ODOU!!!" came a deep angry voice, "Odou wait up!"

Odou and Miaka looked at the owner of the voice. It was a tall boy [or man] with a long brown hair tied neatly in a low pony tail. The guy hit Odou in the head, while Miaka sweat dropped. 

"What kind of brother are you to leave me alone with those hormonally-challenged girls?!?!" He screamed at poor Odou. The guy caught Miaka staring at the corner of his eyes and started to act decent, 'She looks cute,' he thought to himself, 'and by that nervous look, I'd say she's new here.'

"Hello. You seem quite new here." said the guy.

"Ah! I'm Yu, er Akaseikun Miaka. I'm new here." said Miaka, a little nervous. 'He looks like Hotohori' she thought 

"This is my aniki, Miaka-san," said Odou, "He's Seishuku onii-chan"

"Nice to meet you, Miaka-san, you can call me Sei for short. My family and friends call me that." said Seishuku, holding out a hand which Miaka shook. 

"Nice to meet you to Sei-sempai," replied Miaka.

"We best go," said Sei, to the two. 

The three walked together and dropped Miaka to the administration office and went to their respective classrooms.

* * At Odou's Homeroom * *

"class, we have a new student," said the professor, " Please welcome miss Akaseikun,"

Miaka entered the classroom nervously. When she saw Odou grinning at her, all her nervousness went away.

"Tsukushi-kun kindly raise your hand so Ms. Akaseikun here can take her sit down"

Odou did what he was told. When she got near her sit, Odou gave her a high five.

* * Later, at Sei's homeroom * *

It was lunchtime, and Sei sat at his table, eating lunch.

"Hey, you know, there was this new kid, about Odou's age" he said to his three best friends, Ryu, the black-semi-purple-haired soccer captain [a.k.a. Nuriko to those of you who doesn't recognize], Paul, the red-headed foreigner who can play ten instruments [a.k.a. Tasuki] , and Kouji [well, everyone else is reincarnated, so let's have him in the fic as well], the coolest prankster in Akihabra college. 

"What, do you want us to play a prank on him?" asked Kouji through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Count me in!" wailed Paul.

"Sorry, guys, I can't join. Soccer tournament would be next week. I can't risk it." said Ryu.

"No, guys," said Sei, "Not play a prank on the kid. She's pretty cute, I just want to tell you guys about her,"

"Ooh," came Ryu, "I didn't know she was a girl"

"Yeah, " came Paul, "I thought the kid was a he."

"What happened to you, Sei?" said Kouji, "Cupid finally shot you,"

"Nah, I think it's testosterone," Ryu said, sniggering.

"Puberty has come!" the three taunted Sei, despite the fact that he had his puberty just a year later than they all had.

"No, really." said Sei, blushing a little, "I mean it. She's cute, like my brother."

"Oh, you mean innocent?" asked his best friend Ryu.

"Yeah, exactly," said Sei, "but, she looks a little, I don't know, mature. You know, like she have seen everything horrible in the world."

"Really?" they all asked. 

"Uh-huh" he replied.

"Why don't we take a look at this girl?" suggested Paul.

* * At Odou and Miaka's Homeroom * *

Miaka was sitting quietly by herself, eating lunch. 'It's like the first day in school, only without Yui,' she thought to herself.

She was gazing at nowhere when suddenly, she was tapped by someone, from her side.

"You seem lonely," said Odou, giving her a slice of cake,

"I guess," she said blushing, "It's a little weird to find myself in this exclusive school."

"Akaseikun is your surname right?" he asked.

"No, it's Yuuki, er wait, no, I mean yes, I mean"

"Eh? Yuuki? You keep saying Yuuki,"

"Well, I was really born as Akaseikun, but when I was three, my okasan and otosan divorced, and I had my mother's last name. I ran away from Tokyo, and, and I went to my Otousan to live with him, just last two weeks ago."

"Wow, so, it's like you had --"

Odou didn't got the chance to say what he wanted to say because the two heard screaming and wailing outside their homeroom. Instinctively, the two looked at the hallway to find the reason.

It was four guys. One of them was Sei, Odou's brother.

"Hi," greeted Odou to the four.

"Hello, Odou-chan," the four chorused [obviously, they rehearsed]

"Miaka-san," said Sei, "I figured you don't have much friends yet, so I'll introduce you to some of mine. " He pointed to Paul and said," this is Jean Paul. He's from France."

"Hello, Miaka-chan" said Paul, grinning, "Call me Paul.

"Er, hi, Paul-sempai," said Miaka, nervously.

"Don't be scared of his fangs, " joked Ryu, "he's harmless. I'm Ryu, Sei's best friend."

"Hi, "greeted Miaka.

"And I'm Kouji," said, Kouji. He leaned to Miaka and whispered, "don't tell anybody, but I'm the most wanted prankster in school,"

"Hello, " said Miaka, to Kouji.

Miaka felt at ease. She was finally surrounded by her friends. Her old friends. Even if they can't remember anything about her.

0o0o0

Wow, that was longer than I expected. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If ever you want more, just say so in the review. Please review. I beg you, please!!!

I have a little explanation about Akihabara University. As you see, the students stay in their homerooms, not go around, loitering the school grounds, unless it's important or they're having their break. I made Akihabara university to be jut like high school since it is an exclusive school. Meaning, the teachers go to the homeroom. They also wear uniforms. I know that in universities, you don't wear uniforms, but, I think a school looks better with uniformed students. The school is also not strict on what hair you'd like.

Until next time. 


	3. Sibling fight

Alright!!! Thank you people for loving my fic!!! I really appreciated it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway here is the third of In Akihabara...!

But first, all of my yadda achoo choo choo 's! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! Anyway, I couldn't post this up since well, homework (I'm not from Japan. I know it's summer in the northern hemisphere but it's winter in the southern hemisphere), and my dad keeping me away from the computer (his computer actually) and everything that's been happening. Plus my other fic, 'Drunk' which I wanted to finish first before this one. But don't worry. I am going to finish this one as well as this.. I'm one of those people who finishes those that they've started. So, anyway, I promised that I won't work on anything except for Drunk, but you know that promises are made to be broken. But a vow is different. Vows are made to be kept and fulfilled. So I'll vow to you people who are reading this that I will finish THIS fic. I'm not sure about 'Drunk' but, I'll finish it too, if you like it. So anyway, on with the story.

I do not own FY or anything. I forgot to mention, there might be some crossover with Cyberteam in Akihabara or Akihabara Deno Gumi or something close. Well they _are_ in Akihabara. If you don't know CiA then this might become a spoiler to you. I also don't own that Anime. I don't even own this computer! Italicized stuff are the flashbacks, dreams thoughts... you get it. and the one enclosed in the parenthesis are my comments question etc.

Once again, I am sorry Taka, Tamahome, T/M, Tasuki/M or anyone/?. This is a H/M fic love story that might become a rated R. Oh and in this Odou-kun will .... nah. You just read it for yourself. And there is no Yaoi or anything that contains something for homosexuals. nil nada.

And to that reviewer of mine (I'm sorry! I couldn't remember your name! Why didn't I saved that review?!?!?) who guessed that Odou was Hotohori, well sorry, but nope, he isn't Hotohori. Nice guess though! Odou's description does look like a bit of Hotohori. Hey they're brothers! And I dedicate this fic to you and the others who read this!

* * * * * or * * ...* * means change of scenes

"..." means talking

(...) means my comments and explanations 

0o0o0 means to be continued

In Akihabara... Chapter 3 Sibling fight

The next day Miaka woke up from a dream. . .

_She was at the country, at the fields at sunset and at the foot of a small hill where the sun sets... And on top of the hill was a tree, an old oak _(are there oak trees in Japan?)_ tree...And by the tree, was someone... he or she was beautiful, elegant. But the sun was extremely bright, and so Miaka never saw the face. But one thing is sure is that the person gave Miaka something... _(Remember this dream! This is very important) 

It ended there. She was awaken by the ring of her alarm clock. Miaka shook her head and wondered _What was that all about?_, then headed downstairs for her breakfast with her father. 

"Morning, Miaka!" greeted his father cheerfully.

"Good morning, Otou-san" Miaka automatically. She sat down at her chair, then ate her breakfast. It was a very depressing morning since it was already raining cats and dogs outside... 

"Miaka," said Mr. Akaseikun, "would you like to me to give you a lift?". He was worried about the weather. Miaka might get sick.

Miaka accepted her father's offer and soon, just before 8:00 a.m. In the front of the school was a big crowd of girls. Of course. being a girl born with curiosity, Miaka came to look at what the crowd of girls was looking at. 

It was the Tsukushi brothers, wet to the bones and was fighting quietly, blaming each other.

"It's all your fault!" came Odou who was very red from his anger, "Why do we have to come early, anyway?!". "And how come you didn't bring YOUR car!! You have one!"

"What?!" came Sei, very red as well, "You have one too! Besides, I told you to bring an umbrella! But did you listed to me?! _Noooo._ You said it won't rain but it did! I told you so! I told you so...." and on and on the two went on fighting.

Miaka wondered, _why are they fighting? and why did they came this early? why are these girls crowding over these two? Probably because the two are soaking wet..._ She sweatdropped as one of the girls around the two boys swooned when Sei looked at her, _crazy hormonally challenged freaks! _

Suddenly someone spoke at the speaker, "Attention, Akihabara University students! Due to the typhoon, classes have been suspended." Immediately, there were loud cheers from the students, and rushing to get out of the building. Meanwhile, Miaka stayed for the two. She was still too timid to stop them from fighting. 

"I'M GOING HOME!!!!" spat Odou to his brother, and stomped his way towards his locker. Miaka followed Odou, leaving Sei all alone. _Sei got all his friends_, she thought, _but Odou isn't very social. He probably only have me as his friend_... 

She skipped just to catch up with Odou. He was very tall unlike the Chiriko she knew. "Odou-kun!" She cried out, to her friend, "wait up!"

Odou looked behind to see Miaka. He smiled to her. "Hey Miaka!" Odou said, quickly changing his mood. 

"Why were you two fighting. You too seems so close to each other!" commented Miaka. 

"Yeah, we're close," said Odou, looking at the petite girl, "But, sometimes, we fight too."

"What caused the fight?" 

"Well, Onii-chan told me to get up early, since he planned to get here early."

"Why?"

"Well, you know, he's quite popular around girls, and as much as possible, he tries to avoid them. "

"How come? He's lucky to have all those fans."

"Hehe, yeah.. but you see, he's not interested in girls. But he's not a homo, of course he's just not interested in girls. Anyway, I better go... bye Miaka-koi!" and Odou ran from his locker, and into the pouring rain.

"'Miaka...koi'?" said Miaka to herself, blushing. Can't be! No way!

* * * Meanwhile* * *

Sei looked at Miaka's back as well as his brother's... He felt... odd... just to watching them together 

"Oi!" said Paul, nudging his friend at the ribs, "wuz wrong wiz you (hint: --from French--) ?"

"Nothing," said Sei sighing.

"Well, wuz are zyou vaizingk fvour (what are you waiting for?)? Lez go home!" said Paul, slapping Sei at the back,

"Nah. I'll wait for a while. I need to get something under my table. Go on ahead." said Sei. Paul shrugged, and went out of the building.

0o0o0

I know. It's incomplete. But we must focus about what Odou meant by 'Miaka-koi'. 

If you don't know what 'koi' is, it means 'koishii' or 'koishi' or 'koibito' which means "Darling". I'm not sure which is which, since I found "koishi" means "darling" and ditto "Koibito"

Don't forget, REVIEW!!! Please!!! I beg you. That's the only thing that gives me inspiration (since nobody knows about me writing here, and I don't know a personal friend in FFN) and my passion for H/M fics, And please suggest something. I'd like to make a fic which I know that someone would appreciates. 

Suggestions, scoldings, dramas, sermons, flames (whatever that means), corrections, etc are welcome. Just please be a little gentle on the scoldings, and corrections since I get hurt easily. 

Please Review. I'm down with two bended knees


	4. a brief or a lot descriptions to the cha...

I figured that I need to explain more about the characters. Some of them have a very special significance to the story, so you might as well read, or else, you might not understand the story.

**_Tsukushi Odou_**

Okay, we all know that he is the reincarnation of Chiriko, but unfortunately, Chiriko didn't grew to be a man. Anyway here is a profile.

I'll start from head to toes. Odou have dark brown hair that reach to his shoulders. Just above. It is styled simply, no bangs, no styles of anything. It was simply cut straight. He have white skin, since he doesn't go out that much. His eyebrows aren't very bushy and aren't to thin, just fine. He have a girl's eyelashes since well it's in his genes! and he have er, green eyes with lotsa specks of gold. His nose is alright. He have red lips, that aren't very thin yet not full. All in all, he looks like Hotohori, only with green eyes and the shape of his eyes. Think of Ken from White Cross for the eyes. 

And then, his neck is alright. Not thick from muscles, just alright. Then his chest is (*drool*) so, so, so, er, nice. Filled with those muscles (*more drooling*) and (*wipes chin from the drool*) er nice. very nice to look at. then he have drool, er , I mean, he have nice arms, with matching (*more drools*) biceps and triceps and whatever-ceps (*More drools and wiping*). and then his stomach got nice (Oh God! I need to build an ark!) abs, whatever, ('don't imagine him Kimi-chan! Or else, you might destroy the keyboard!' Shut up brain!). Then below his abdomen... Oh! I'm drooling again! I won't type it anymore! I'm not writing a porno. Now the thighs... got those lovely muscles (*swoons*) ... ack, his thighs are long like any thigh should. and then his knees, are alright same as the feet and toes. All in all, he is a new bishounen. 

Now a background... Er, he lives in a mansion, with his brother, sometimes with his parents. His parents are businesspeople, that owns lots of things, like gasoline stations, two TV programs, 500 malls, 702 international hotel, 134 mansions and lands around the world, etc. They are like Damyouji from Hana yori Dango. He's only companion in the house is Sei. His favorite breakfast is Coco Crunch (I am not being paid by Nestle) and milk and apple juice. Yum, yum! Odou is not very good at Phys Ed but he does fine. 

He is good at wind instruments, and knows to play a piano. In fact, he won 29 awards just from the piano!

His room is a very big circular dome. He have a huge cushion for a bed filled with silk covers, and silk pillows and silk whatever. it is blue. All shades of blue are in there. He have the entire milky way on his ceiling and walls (you know, with those glow-in-the-dark stars), and it's bordering galaxies. Every boy's dream for a room. Well, at least I dream it for myself, even if I'm a girl. 

And what else...? er, he is smart and anti social. 

Let's see... his hobbies are, er, eating! and um, baking cakes and eating them, and making a ,er, (Kimi-chan's Brain: Babies? Kimi-chan: Shut up!) making something out of trash! and recycling and gardening and making crowns and tiaras out of wires and working out and breeding plants and animals and mixing chemicals and finding the cure for cancer and AIDS!

**_Tsukushi Sei_**

now we all know that Sei is Hotohori's reincarnation. Since we know what Hotohori looks like, I'll skip it. I'll just put here that he has bigger muscles (hello? He is conscious about his body, so he works out like Odou), and a little perverted (which he isn't! But what can we do? This is the 21st century and there's technology and everything else. And in here, he is an ordinary 25 year old (who is still in college!)!) training himself to be a good president of half of their business. He is not an emperor here. 

Besides, Sei is Hotohori but isn't. 

Now an explanation on Sei's background. He is still in college since he MUST master everything about business. One of the businesses that his parents own is a medicine factory or something similar. And of course he must learn medicine or else everyone else would die in this story.

Sei is pretty much like Hotohori. You know, serious, caring, (a real man) etc. 

And about his friends... He met Ryu during Kindergarten, and they've been friends ever since. He met Kouji at jr. high, when Sei caught Kouji placing a hand-made grenade (when it goes of, there would be an explosion of chocolate syrup). And he met Jean Paul at high school. Now these four are in the honor roll. That would explain how Kouji made a hand-made grenade. 

Sei also won lots of honors in the musical industry, as well as in Kendo tournaments. 

Now his room and favorite color. His favorite color is red. His room is not as cool as Odou's but it's pretty neat. His room is all black and like Odou, it is more of a dome. And in his walls is a waterfall. The only light source here is the big chandelier, and the red small wall lamps found around the room. everything in his room is made of clear glass or steel or both, except for the bed. The bed is a big circular cushion, filled with pillows, on some raised platform on the middle of the room. There are no squares or rectangles in his room, only curves. even the paintings are curved. Probably it's against Feng Shui, but Sei is one of those few people who doesn't give a damn about Feng Shui. 

And the hobbies. He is into water and fountain, and he build at least one fountain in their garden. And his other hobbies are the same as Odou's, only he likes to bake muffins, not cake.

**_Akaseikun Touyama_**

Miaka's father. He looks like Keisuke, only with black hair. Maybe you guys though that he looks like he is over forty. Now don't be fooled. He looks more of a college student, and if you don't look closely, you'll think that he's Miaka's tag along suitor or brother. 

He owns half a billion dollars (not yen), and that doesn't include the other thing that he owns.

About his past. Touyama was the unknown only grandson of the Akaseikuns. His mother was the only child of the Akaseikuns, Hanami. Hanami fell in love with an ordinary man, Fuu Jin (yeah! Flame of Recca! sorry if the name is lame). Fuu Jin is a detective who rescued Hanami when she was once kidnapped at the age of ten. Fuu Jin is 30 years older than Hanami. When Hanami was eighteen, she had a rendezvous with Mr. Fuu Jin, and they fell in love. Aw. Now, Hanami got pregnant. Since her parents was away, she kept it from them... After nine months, Hanami gave birth to a baby boy, Touyama. Since Hanami was never married to Jin, Touyama held the name Akaseikun. When Jin was about to see his wife, a crazy lunatic shot Jin at the back, before Jin even had the chance to step inside the hospital. Heartbroken and confused, she had Touyama on the care of the family friend, the Tsukushi clan. (NOTE: This part is very important!) After 10 years, she died, unmarried, from cancer. Her parents, was saddened from the death of their only daughter. Then Hanami's old nanny told the story of Hanami and about their unknown grandson. Unfortunately, the nanny has forgotten the name of the family. The only thing she remembers is the boys name "Touya". And thus, the search for the child "Touya" started. Meanwhile the Tsukushi family loved Touyama dearly. Touyama knows that he is adopted by the clan, as he knows her mother comes to visit, so he brought himself into a fine young man. He made friends with the Tsukushis' only son, Ken. Touyama and Ken was very close to each other, and vowed that they'll be friends until the end of time. When the Touyama was 22, he lived in his own, and he met Miaka's mother, Yuuki (I don't know her name). Soon, they got married and had Keisuke. After five years, they had Miaka. Soon, Mrs. Akaseikun became distant and their love faded. They separated when Miaka was three years old. The children was left to Mrs. Akaseikun and they held the name "Yuuki". Back to the Akaseikuns, Hanami's parents, looked at the room of their daughter. It was untouched for almost twenty five years. Then Hanami's mother found the diaries of her daughter. She began reading it, crying and laughing along with it. Then she found the answer to their question. Their grandson was in the care of the Tsukushi clan, and his name was Akaseikun Touyama. Immediately, they searched for Tsukushi Ken for the investigation. Ken told them where Touyama was. Soon, they have found Touyama. After a year, the Akaseikuns died, leaving Touyama with the treasures and companies.

**_Tsukushi Ken_**

This guy hasn't been introduced yet. But eventually, he will appear. Tsukushi Ken is the Tsukushis' only child. He is the same age as Touyama. Now, Ken's wife is Belle Wesson (I am not from England. I made this name up) the daughter of a duke, and now an owner of international hotels and spas around the world. She and Ken married a week after Touyama got married. Sei was their first born. He came before Keisuke. Keisuke and Sei knew each other, but Sei never knew about Miaka. Then came Odou. When Odou was born, Sei no longer had time to visit Keisuke. 

He looks a lot like Odou, only, with brown eyes.

_**Tsukushi Beeru or Belle Tsukushi**_

Sei and Odou's mom. She is very skinny, since she is a vegetarian. Belle have long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks very much like Hotohori, only more feminine. 

that's all. If you are wondering something about the character, just say so in the review. the next two chapters are coming soon, probably next week. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. feeling pain

Hey, hey!!! I decided to write this up fast. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing my fic! I really appreciate it!!!!

Now if you are wondering about the other characters, don't hesitate to ask me! I'll make a chapter for those characters. Besides, it'll give you a background for all of them since we don't have these people in the anime! 

Once again, I am sorry Taka , Tamahome and T/M fans or any pairing fans which isn't H/M. This fic was made with a lot f passion and support for Hotohori and Miaka... and they will get married soon, I'll make sure of it!

Anyway, I have stomach problems and my mother let me stay in the house instead so I was able to write in this chapter. Made this on June 25 2003, but maybe I've posed this later. now on with the fic..

Please review after reading this....

And I dedicate this to HoshiHikari4ever who have been the first person to review the fourth chapter. If you want me to dedicate a chapter, don't be shy and review every chapter of this fic and I'll give you the honor of having a chapter dedicated to you!

Now on with the show!!! And by the way, this chapter was made for Odou's heart.

* * * * * or * * ...* * means change of scenes

"..." means talking

i...._Italicized part...._ i/ means thoughts and flashbacks and dreams, etc..

"bla bla, _italicized word(s)_ bla bla" means sarcastic stuff. (only the italicized part)

(...) or {...} or [...] means my comments and explanations 

0o0o0 means to be continued

@~}~~~ means I am giving you a rose so kindly do not break my heart and review this chapter, or the next one, or the story itself.

**~~~{~@ Chapter 5: _Feeling pain _@~}~~~**

"Anyway, I better go... bye Miaka-koi!" and Odou ran from his locker, and into the pouring rain.

Odou hurriedly ran from the school building. _ God! What did I do? Now, I won't be able to face her again!!!_

It was an awful day for Odou. _First my brother now Miaka! _he thought to himself.

He ran to the nearest cafe. It was a splendid cafe owned by Odou's old friend, Subaru Kaze. Kaze was six years older than Odou, but this didn't kept the two from being friends.

"Good morning sir," came one of the waitress, "table for one?"

"No, I'm just visiting..." came Odou, "is Kaze here?"

"Subaru-san?" asked the waitress, "he's at the office. Shall I tell him?"

"No, I'll go there myself," replied Odou. He took his wallet and gave the waitress a big tip, and took the hall that leads to the manager's office. 

Odou stopped at his tracks when he was at the manager's office's door. _What the -- Why'd I went here anyway?_ he thought, _oh well. might as well come in...._

He knocked at the door, a bit nervously. When somebody answered for him to come in, he opened the door and said "Kaze? are you in?"

"Odou?" came Kaze, "why are you here? don't you have college today?" 

Odou closed the door behind him and sat at the nearest chair available, "Yeah, but it was suspended..."

"Oh?" replied Kaze.

Kaze quickly made some coffee for Odou, and at the same time, talk, "It's been a while since you last came here, Odou..."

Odou smiled at him and said, "I know. I missed this place too. "

"So what made you come here, Odou? Me?_ I am so touched_!" 

Odou laughed at Kaze's words, ""well actually, I did"

"really?" asked Kaze, giving Odou a coffee bowl [you know, that big cup as big as a bowl], "you have a problem, don't you?"

"Thanks, and I do have a problem."

"alright let's hear it!"

Odou sighed. After twenty years, _I still can't keep anything from Kaze!_ "Kaze, it's about my brother..."

"Sei? Did something happened to him?" asked Kaze, horrified. 

"N-no," replied Odou, blushing for a while since he made Kaze worry, "nothing like that!"

"Oh." Kaze sighed with relief.

"Sei..." came Odou, staring at his coffee, "he's... I think he likes my friend..." 

"go on..."

_I can't go on, Kaze! What I'm telling you is half killing me! _"Kaze, my friend... her name is Akaseikun Miaka. She very nice. Just met her yesterday..."

"And Sei's liking him? I thought he wasn't that shallow!"

"No, but you see, Sei said to me 'Odou, I feel like I've met that friend of yours from the past... only I can't remember when... and her surname seems so familiar!' and I also feel that way towards her but not the surname part. I don't know anyone with an Akaseikun. "

"So, Sei has become some psycho and insists that he've met that friend of yours? "

"He's not psycho!" cried Odou, defending his brother, "I told you that I also feel the same towards her!"

"Okay, okay! don't need to get all offended! Sheesh!" 

Odou took a sip and spoke "I'm not sure about this. That Sei's in love with her I mean..." 

"So, your brother's in love with your little friend... So? No offense but aren't you a little over-protective over your friend? I mean, sure, that's nice, but you know, Sei's pretty nice too. I'm sure he won't hurt your friend." said Kaze in a matter-of-fact-ly voice. he then began to drink his coffee. 

"I think I'm in love with her... " 

At that part, Kaze began to splutter and cough the coffee, "WHAT?!?!" 

"I'm not sure if it's just lust... I think not. Miaka's not that sexy, but she's nice and funny and.... probably a crush..." came Odou, blushing a little at his little confession, "Oh Kaze! I can't believe it! I feel as if I have to compete with my brother!" 

Kaze placed his cup at the table and smiled silently, "I can't believe you're already grown up, Odou. It wasn't so long that you were still in diapers, and now, you're already competing for a girl." He began to laugh 

"Kaze! I'm serious! Remember, I'm now in college and most people find their lifetime mates during in colleges!" 

"Odou, don't take it that seriously," said Kaze, "remember, you haven't courted Miaka, and Sei hasn't either. Wait for a month or so before confirming your feeling. It might change as you know her." 

"But," came Odou, hesitantly, "a while ago, before we parted, I called him 'Miaka-koi'. It just slipped." 

"Don't worry about that! Most girls ignores those things. Sometimes a guy would call his best girl friend 'Koi' especially around their boyfriends! 

"sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Odou smiled at Kaze's comments. _Maybe she'll forget about that...._

0o0o0

Okay! it's done. If it's not as good as you expected, I am sorry. I am sick, remember? Hyperacidity... Damn it!

Anyway, don't forget to review. If you do not do that, you'll be seeing less improvement every time. 


	6. uniforms, and stuck in school

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I am so happy!!! Remember the first paragraph of this fic? About my monitor having color blindness? Guess what! My dad bought a new monitor and I am so happy as I can now see the color blue and white and green and yellow!!! And now can tell the difference!!!! I might make this fic very colorful!!!!

Unfortunately, when I tried that, it only appeared as black! 

Remember Kaze? He isn't a very significant guy in the fic, so I'll leave his looks to you darling readers!!!!!!!

Once again I apologize to the people who loves Miaka to be paired with Taka or Tamahome. Sorry. Honto ni gomen nasai (if you can't understand English). Miaka is paired up with Hotohori in here, and I think they were meant for each other.

And, I am now having second thoughts. Do you want me to pair Miaka with Odou or Sei? Please answer that question as soon as possible. Maybe I'll just make another fic for Chiriko with him having Miaka as his wife

Now on with the fic!!! 

* * * * * or * * ...* * means change of scenes

"..." means talking

i...._Italicized part...._ i/ means thoughts and flashbacks and dreams, etc..

"bla, bla, _italicized word(s)_ bla, bla" means sarcastic stuff. (only the italicized part)

(...) or {...} or [...] means my comments and explanations 

^....^ means the voice in the phone (for phone calls)

0o0o0 means to be continued

@~}~~~ means the title 

**~~~{~@ Chapter 6: Uniforms, Stuck in School and the Meeting @~}~~~**

While Odou ran away from the school building, Miaka stood there at the locker area and wondered about how she'll get home.

_I wonder... how would I get home? _Miaka thought to herself, _If I went home, soaking wet, I'm sure Otou-san would get mad and might send me back to Tokyo! _

"Argh!" wailed Miaka, from too much worrying.

* * * Meanwhile, a few meters back * * *

Sei looked at the wailing Miaka. It wasn't true that he had no umbrella. He have one at his shoe locker

_Would she be alright if I asked to walk her home? Is it fine to share an umbrella?! Goodness! Why am I so nervous?!?! _Sei sighed and began to pace down the hall, _What's happening to me anyway? I just met her yesterday!_

Sei began to speak in the nicest voice he could produce, "Miaka-chan? Are you alright?"

Miaka jumped from Sei's sudden voice, "S-Sei-sempai! I-I..." _Oh no, I'm stuttering!!! Why now?!?!?!_

"Are you alright?" said Sei, a bit worried _Great, what now? She might cry, sooner or later..._

"I'm fine sempai," said Miaka, "You just scared me"

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologized Sei, "Anyway, you seem so worried..." 

"I am, actually...well... you see, I didn't brought my umbrella to school and I don't know how to get home. I also forgot to bring my cell phone. So... well, I guess I'm stuck here." Said Miaka grinning with embarrassment_, Way to go Miaka. You are totally an embarrassment to yourself._

Sei smiled at Miaka, "Don't worry about that, Miaka-chan. There's a phone at the office and over there; we can call your parents through that. and an umbrella won't be a problem since I have one in my locker."

Miaka stared at Sei. _ Oh yeah! The office SHOULD have a phone. Oh Miaka! You must've sounded like an idiot!!!_

* * *Near the phone box * * *

"Otou-san? It's me Miaka..." said Miaka to the phone. She looked at Sei nervously, still embarrassed for not thinking about the phone box and the phone in the office.

^Miaka? Why did you call? Something happened^ came the voice worriedly.

" Otou-san, classes were suspended. I can't go home because since I forgot my umbrella... and my friend said that he have an umbrella and..."

^Oh, Miaka, don't get out of the building! You might get wet from the rain if you use that umbrella of that friend of yours! I'll send someone over to pick the both of you up!^

"Really? Thanks Otou-san!" Miaka wailed. 

^And about your uniform, your school told me it's already available. Would you pick that up?^

"Alright. Bye-bye!"

^ Bye, I love you, Miaka!!! ^

"I love you too," Miaka hang up.

"So..?" asked Sei, wanting to know what has happened.

"He said that he'll send some one to pick us up, so we won't get wet." said Miaka, " Sei-sempai, do you know where I could pick up my uniform?"

"Yeah; you want me to go with you?" he asked all-too-eagerly.

* * * at the room-where-you-buy-and-get-your-uniform * * *

"Hello, Mrs. Shiiro" said Sei to a lady in her 40's. 

"Oh, Mr. Tsukushi! What made you come here?" asked Mrs. Shiiro good naturedly

"My friend came to get her uniform" replied Sei, smiling.

Mrs. Shiiro looked at Miaka and asked, "What's your name, honey?"

"Akaseikun Miaka ma'am. Nice to meet you" said Miaka bowing.

"Akaseikun, huh? Well your uniform's here alright." Mrs. Sei went to the back then came out with a small plastic bag, "Try this for size Ms. Akaseikun. "

Miaka took the bag, opened it up and told Sei to wait for her to change. She went with Mrs. Shiiro at the back and tried her uniform. Since the mirror was at the next room, where Sei was, she had no choice but to get out. After all, she haven't studied her uniform yet, of anything misplaced.

So Miaka went out and looked at her uniform.

It was very pretty. It's skirt was of gold silk , about half the thigh in length. The jacket was also of gold silk, but the other side was of gold velvet. Their tunic was something simple; it was plain white. And lastly, their necktie was of gold as well.

"It suites you. " said Sei, "try your summer uniform "

Miaka also tried them. It was also the same color, gold. It was simply a tunic with short sleeves, her regular gold skirt and her necktie. It also suits Miaka.

Sei smiled at Miaka and suggested that she wear her hair down in a regular braid instead of her regular bun.

Soon, Miaka and Sei left the place. The two went to the locker area and waited there for Miaka's dad's car to come by.

After a while, a black limo with the symbol of the Akaseikuns came. Miaka dragged Sei to the car, and soon they left the school grounds.

0o0o0

  
Okay that's the 6th chapter. I know it's didn't end in a nice way. Kindly review my story. I just want to know that there is at least one person who is still reading this story of mine.

Probably I'll post the next chapter next week. if you don't understand something, don't be scared to say it in the review. And please PLEASE review. Or else, I might lose my inspiration and stop this instead.


	7. At Miaka's house

Hey! I am writing this about a quarter before 1 in the morning. I still have school tomorrow or later.

I'm pretty tired too, and sleepy, and cranky, and, I want to get to bed, but my sister isn't in her room yet so I can't go to mine. Since I am so cranky and tired, I won't be follying around. My comments would be brief. So that means, this would be more serious.

Anyway, the usual. I don't own FY. Sorry T/M fans, this is an H/M fic. satisfied? On with the fic

I also decided to change the story. Instead of Keisuke picking up Miaka and Sei, I decided to get him out of this part. That was the original plan, but I felt sort of awkward.

And lastly, I promised my good friend that I dedicate this fic to her. Actually, we're not just friends. She's my godfather's (no he's not a fairy) daughter. This is for you Aki Fujima!! I remembered you even at this hour! And I'll keep your anonyminity (is that a word?).

Now on with the show....

By the way, if you are totally against H/M fics, you better get out of this chapter, or this fic for that matter. 

~~{~@ Chapter 7 : Miaka's house@~}~~~

Miaka sat at the backseat of the car along with Sei. This was only her third time to ride a limo, so she still have that shock-ness thing. Another thing too is that this was her first time to ride a limo with a guy except for her dad. She was very nervous about it.

" Um... Sei-sempai, where do you want me to drop you?" asked the girl to her sempai.

"Anywhere dry," said Sei, with his popular smile that conquered the heart of almost every girl in college not to mention the other schools and colleges, "I don't mind, really, as long as it's away from my house."

"Why?" asked Miaka absent-mindedly 

"well, " Sei began awkwardly, "Odou might be there, and I don't want to face him right now,"

"Oh." Miaka replied blushing... "I forgot," 

Sei smiled sweetly and said to Miaka "it's alright Miaka-chan."

Miaka began to think out loud, " I can't drop you to the nearest mall; that would be cruel of me... so I guess you'll have to stay at my house" Miaka beamed at her sempai "is that okay to you?"

" It's alright." said Sei, "but would your father mind?"

"Probably not. Besides, it's not like you're my boyfriend! I'm sure he'll understand"

At this, Sei smiled to hide his blushing face. The truth is Sei have a little feeling for Miaka, and Sei was pretty sure that it will soon grow. 

After a while, the limo reached Miaka's house. She thought that Sei would be pretty surprised as to why Miaka's house was so big, but then, she figured Sei lived in a big house as well. 

The two went out of the car and into the house. 

"Well this is my house, " said Miaka to Sei, awkwardly. She doesn't really know how to speak to guys about her house, "I'll get you something dry to put on! Wait here." she said to Sei with her cheerful tone.

After a millisecond when Miaka spoke, her dad's personal butler, named Kokishii came with a paper bag "to the mademoiselle's friend"

Miaka examined the new clothes in the paper bag. It was a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy shirt. Miaka looked at the butler suspiciously and asked "How come you know that I brought a friend? a man for that matter?" 

"From the ASCN (Akaseikun Servants Communication Network), mademoiselle Miaka," said the butler. 

"Oh. (Actually she has no idea what ASCN means. She just doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of Sei.) Thank you, Kokishii-san" 

The butler shrugged and literally disappeared. Miaka gave Sei the clothes and showed him to her room . She was shocked to find it completely redecorated.

Now it was a very girly kind of room. It had a pale shade of pink walls with rose borders. A four poster with pink lace curtains, lacy pink pillows and matching lacy pink comforter and pink bed sheets was at the west side of the room. The only windows, which was opposite of the lacy bed was, also covered with pink silk and ended with white laces. The floor was now covered with white fur . And lastly, there were hundreds of thousands of teddy bears of every color possible on the shelves at the high ceiling. There were white bears and pink bears and blue bears and green bears and lavender bears and yellow bears and a lot more. All of which was looking down at Miaka. Instead of the old chandelier, the ceiling was covered with white fluorescent lights. The rest of the stuff was covered with pink and white fur. Even her old books and radio! And the radio was playing some sweet melody. 

Miaka instinctively closed the lights to see if that room would disappear. When the lights were closed, She saw that there were invisible (made by Akaseikun inc) glow-in-the-dark stickers that glowed white, which was arranged in as if it was really outside. She opened the lights again and was surprised to see that it was still there. She again closed the lights to see if the stars were still there. 

She did this three times. on...off...on...off... until Sei asked Miaka what was wrong. Miaka ignored Sei. Instead he looked outside and counted the doors making sure that it was her real room. It was. 

Miaka gave up, sighed and said, "My room's been redecorated very fast!" 

Sei went inside Miaka's room, and said to Miaka "I'll be just a moment." and closed the door.

He looked around the room. _Everything is pink!_ he thought to himself. He studied the ground, the creepy teddy bears and the pink stuff. Pink doesn't suit her, _ he thought again_, but then, _she *is* very sweet!_

He quickly dressed himself up with the baggy clothes and then studied himself at fur coated full length mirror, He fixed his perfect hair even if it is already perfect. _I wonder if her undergarments are also pink... _he wondered. At that, he shook his head to get the idea of looking at her closet and check her undergarments. 

When Sei finished fixing himself, he got out of the pink room and was met by Miaka. 

Instantly, Miaka smiled at Sei and asked him "does it fit?"

"Yeah, " he replied to the girl/woman "It a baggy sort of way,"

Miaka smiled at his comment. 

"Miaka-chan," said Sei, "Can I use your phone? Odou might be worried about me"

"What? I thought you two were fighting?" She replied

"Yes but, Odou worries a lot. Even if we fight for about a week, he'll still be worried about me"

"I see. Well, the phones over there at the bottom of the stairs."

"Thanks, " 

Sei went to the phone. He began to dial the phone

_Ring, ring_

^Hello, Tsukushi residence^ came a voice.

"Hello, Yuri oba-san (Yuri is the Tsukushi family's house keeper. Oba-san means aunt. She's in her late fifties now.)" said Sei, "It's me Sei. Is Odou there?"

^No, sir. Odou-sama is not home.^

"Oh. Then please tell him that I'm at Miss Akaseikun's house."

^Akaseikun? you mean Master Tsukushi's friend^

"What?"

^ you know the master's friend... He's right here, actually.^

"Sempai?" came Miaka. "Something wrong?"

"No Miaka-chan. Would you mind if you tell me your father's first name?"

"Er...." Replied Miaka, "the truth is I don't really know..."

Sei sweat dropped. _Her own father's name.. she doesn't know_...

"I know it's ridiculous! But please understand! I haven't seen my father for a decade and he doesn't live at my mother's house" said Miaka

"I see..."

"I didn't even know that he was that rich!"

Sei turned back to the phone, "What's Mr. Akaseikun's first name?"

^ Touyama, sir. ^

"Is your father's name 'Touyama'?" asked Sei to the girl"

Miaka looked at her father's butler with a questioning look, and he answered her silently with a nod.

"Yup," said Miaka wondering why her father was at Sei and Odou's house.

"do you want to talk with him?" asked Sei. Miaka gave him a nod

"Yuri oba-san, would you kindly put him in the line?" said Sei

^Of course young master, as you wish^

After a while a man's voice was heard 

^Hello?^ went the voice.

"Hello, is this Akaseikun-san?" asked Sei adding a touch of sweetness in his voice.

^Yes? Who's this?"

"Akaseikun-san, I am Tsukushi Sei, Miaka's friend. Thank you for picking up Miaka-chan and me"

^Sei-kun?! you mean Ken-chan's eldest?^

"Uh, yes,"

^Sei-kun, from the sound of your voice, I'd say you've grown into a man.^

"Thank you sir"

^Well Sei-kun, I didn't thought you would be that 'friend' Miaka had at college. I thought it would be a girl^

"Akaseikun-san--"

^Sei-kun, please, you used to call me 'Touya oji-san (it means uncle)'. I'd like it better if you call me that^

"Touya Oji-san, I don't really remember you... I'm sorry"

^It's alright, Sei-kun. It's been, what, twenty years? since we had a decent talk together. Do you still remember Keisuke (Keisuke reminds me of my doggie. they have the same name!) ?^

"I remember him... I'm not sure if will be as close as we were before though..."

^His name's Yuuki now. Yuuki Keisuke^

"huh? Why?"

^His mother and I divorced^

"Does Mi-chan knows this?" 

^She knows. Keisuke and Miaka has one mother^

"Oh... Speaking of her, she wants to talk to you."

^She does? Can you give her the phone then?^

Sei gave Miaka the phone. 

"Hello, Otou-san?"

^Miaka? is this you?^

"Yes, Otou-san, "

^Miaka, I didn't knew that you and Sei are friends! Are you close?^

"No, but were good friends. Just not best friends yet. You know we just met yesterday. But I hope we would be best friends soon" 

^Good!^

"I'm very close with his brother, too..."

^Odou? You know him, too?^

"Er, yes. I met him first before than sempai..."

^Well you ought to know those two, Miaka. Their father and I are best friends since childhood... we still are actually^

"I didn't knew that Otou-san"

^well darling, how could you know this things? We lived together for only three years, and we don't see each other very frequently^

Miaka smiled at this, _He's right!_ "Otou-san, since when did you got there at sempai's house?"

^A while ago. A few minutes after you called me at my office. ^

"Well, I better go Otou-san. Sei-sempai is here. I'm sure he'll get bored if I don't get off the line now!"

^Bye, Miaka! I'll tell this to Ken^

"Who?"

^Sei's dad.^

"Oh. Well Bye! See you at home!"

Miaka hung up. She Grinned at her sempai and asked, "did you knew that our fathers are good friends?"

"I think I knew that, " said Sei, "Only, I've forgotten all about it!". He began to laugh at this weird turn of events.

"I didn't knew that!" said Miaka

0o0o0

**I'M GOING TO BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I'm dizzy and itchy and tired and I still have classes later and have to get up at five thirty in the morning!!!!! 

I better get some reviews people! I gave how many hours typing this? I can't remember. I'm going to set up my computer's clock tomorrow!

And I feel so cranky that I don't feel like writing something about Sei advancing on Miaka in her own house or something close like that so I cut this short. 

If you want though, I'll give you a preview on what will happen on the next chaps. Sei learns why Miaka's name is familiar. Odou went home. Miaka and Sei gets closer. Miaka and Sei would be the talk o the school. School life would be a pain on Miaka. Miaka gets depressed. Miaka meets Taka. Taka gets angry at Miaka. Miaka breaks up with Taka, and Taka leaves. And then the part II!!! I won't reveal part II yet. Only part I. Let's just say there would be more romantic scenes.... And it'll be more exciting than this crappy part I. I tell ya. This isn't my 100% yet. At part II, Life would be more complicated for our miko. Remember SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!!

Please REVIEW. Make me happy. I love receiving Reviews. And to Aki Fujima: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND CRITICIZE IT. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I KNOW (in personal life) IN FFN!!!! 

PS People, I love you all!!!!!


	8. Of storms and dinners

Hi everybody!!!! I'm in such a happy mood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why... It's not even the weekends yet.

Anyway, I'm sorry if my last chapter was lame and stupid and boring. I was too sleepy to make a good drama there. 

And by the way, I just finished reading Yumiko Kaze's story called 'We Will Meet Again'. It's very lovely and nice and good...I recommend this story for you all to read!

now on with the story!

Chapter 8: Of lunch and storm....

recap: Sei and Miaka was stuck in school. Fortunately, Touya's (Touyama, the father of Miaka if you forgot) car came and picked up the two. At Miaka's house, Sei and Miaka learned about Touyama and Ken (Sei's dad ) friendship.

As the time passed by, the rain fell more and more hard, hard to the point that the news have reported that the whole district was already flooded. 

Soon enough, Touya came home at about 11:00 a.m. 

"Sei," said Touya, "why don't you eat your lunch here? I'm sure Ken won't mind..."

"My dad is here?" asked Sei, suddenly when he heard his father's name, "I thought he'll be at London!"

"The flight's been canceled. " said Touya, smiling at his friend's son "And there's also been change of plans. He'll be staying here for a few more months,"

"How 'bout Mum ?" he asked eagerly.

"I heard she's still here in Japan. Somewhere in Hokkaido I think," said Touya.

Sei tried to hid the small smile that was forming in his lips. _It's been a while since the whole family's in the country... I hope Mum would go home soon_... he thought to himself. 

"So, do you want to eat here, sempai?" asked Miaka, with a charming smile that all knew well.

Sei was brought back to reality and looked at Miaka's golden eyes. It was very odd for him that he felt something about this petite girl/woman. He felt as if he wanted to take care of those charming smile of hers, and keep them safe from any dangerous frown.

"I- I guess. I don't mind..." said Sei. If one looked careful enough, one would find a little shade of pink in his white cheeks.

Miaka wailed with delight. She really liked her sempai. He reminds her of her second seishi and to dine with him would be like reliving the memory of eating with the young and beautiful emperor of Konan. 

As Miaka wailed, Touya, too, felt glad of it. Sei was always the cold and reserved little boy, and it made him feel glad that at long last, he has finally made some friends, real friends, on his own and that he is willing to eat with someone other than Keisuke or Odou.

Flashback

Touya gazed at the young boy with the odd colored eyes. _Sei_, he thought, _That's his name_...

A three-year old Sei was eating all alone at the big rectangular table. He was all alone. His parents were abroad and Touya was asked to check on Sei. 

Sei's teacher at the day care center had recently talked with Touya.

_"Mr. Akaseikun..." came the voice of the teacher, "we're worried about Sei-kun. He doesn't eat cookies with the other children, nor play with them nor talk to them nor smile at them, nor sleep with them, nor borrow from them.... He's very unsociable!"_

_"My godson is only shy..." Touya argued back in a very calm voice._

_"No, sir, I think he's really unsociable. He's been with us for almost a year now, and he hasn't spoke a word yet! We would like to ask you to teach him to quit that attitude of his or else he might be like that when he grows older!"_

Touya sighed. Why was Sei such an unsociable kid? Sure it's good that he is not spoiled and that he is what you'll call the world's perfect son, but he needs to learn to socialize, and make some friends!

||

"Let's eat!!!!!!!!!" wailed Miaka all too cheerfully. Sei too also joined in with Miaka's cheerfulness and carelessness of the world while Touya followed them to the dining table.

When they had reached the dining table, Sei helped Miaka to a seat, before sitting himself. He's really like Hotohori, thought Miaka to herself, _always the knight in the shining armor....or better yet the prince with the shining armor and that strong double-edged sword!! _. "Let's eat! I can't wait any longer!!!" came Miaka.

At that very instant the servants served the gorgeous foreign food. Miaka as always ate the food with ultimate speed that almost made Touya to deny his daughter. Sei, meanwhile enjoyed eating with Miaka. He never had this much fun in eating, since Sei and Odou never eat with this much speed and that much food. As he watched the girl eat, he too also felt as if he has a bottomless stomach. 

When they had finished eating, Miaka and Sei decided to play at the entertainment room and left Touya all alone.

While sitting at the dining room, Touya began to think... _If Miaka's that close with Sei then_.... He smiled to himself from the idea he has made. He began to dial at his cell phone and talk with his friend Ken

* * * at the entertainment room * * *

Miaka and Sei was in front of the huge TV screen. they were talking and chatting like mad!

Soon, there program was cut for a special news bulletin. according to the TV, the dam at Akihabara has overflowed , making some parts flooded. Some of these places were near Sei's place. Every path that could lead Sei home were blocked because of the flood. And very unfortunate to Sei is that the flood might last until late night.

Sei was near cursing. Of course, he did no such things as Miaka was there. Besides, he think of himself too high to be cursing

"Why don't you stay at my house, sempai?" offered Miaka, eagerly, " I'm pretty sure classes would be also suspended tomorrow. And if not, I think we could go there together..."

Sei thought it over, _She's asking you to stay at her house. She's asking YOU to stay at her house. She's asking you to stay at HER house!!! SHE'S asking you to stay at her house!!!! She's asking you to stay at her house!!!!!!!!! Take her offer!!! _"would Touya oji-san mind? I mean, You're a girl, I'm a guy. Most parents wouldn't."

"I think he will!" Said Miaka eagerly, "He's very fond of you!"

* * * meanwhile...* * *

^I AGREE!!!!^ came Ken from the other line.

"Yeah, but would they agree about it? C'mon, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't," said Touya very calmly

^That won't be a problem, Touya,^ said Ken, ^It's your family's tradition, I heard.. They won't be able to resist^ at the other end Ken smiled at the thought ^besides, it's for the good of the company! Your company and mine once merged would be a good idea... I'm sure that even Sei would agree to do that!"

"So, when would we announce it to the company? Tomorrow?"

^Nah, too soon. How 'bout next one or two months?^

"Alright. But tell this to Belle. She has a right to know,"

"Otou-san!!" came a cheerful voice.

"Oh wait, Ken, it's my daughter," said Touya to the phone. He then looked up at Miaka and Sei and asked them, "What is it?"

"Otou-san, can Sempai stay? The road's are all flooded, and sempai won't be able to go home until late night. Can he stay?" asked Miaka complete with the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, child, He's welcome here." said Touya, "if you want, you can have him at your room,"

Miaka wailed gladly, excited that someone world be sleeping over... even if it's a male specie. 

0o0o0

What kind of parent would allow their daughter to have someone of the male specie to sleep over?! Oh well. Let's just find out if Sei would turn into a rapist or something...

Anyhow, I'm sorry if Miaka is somewhat a bit too mature at the first (Oh God!) 7 chapters. You know, She doesn't yell stuff like an idiot and all. But then, we all know what has Miaka has gone through. It thought her a lesson and now, she's becoming more mature.

By the way, I need to be frank. Miaka doesn't have any feelings for Sei nor Odou nor anyone, not even Taka. You know that Taka has hurt her physically and emotionally, so she is now trying to heal herself. 

Anyway, what did you think? I hope you liked my story. Please Review. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love to hear from all of you! 

So what's the plan? I'll tell you. It's a plan which would be good to both the Akaseikuns, the Tsukushis and the readers. Very exciting, but it won't be there until part II which is nearly coming soon. Try to guess it

So see y'all soon!


	9. when you wish upon a star

Hey people! I'm back! I'm sorry that this has become to long... I intended it to be only, I don't know, below five. You see, I don't like to summarize my story and compress it all together. So sorry for boring you.

And I am currently writing this on my birthday

By the way, I almost forgot to mention. Nobody knows anything about their past lives except Miaka. There are also no powers or whatsoever in here. Only the power of love and such things. 

And to _**W.Kathy**_!: Hey!!! You're right about that. Touya and Ken _ARE_ going to do just that. I can't make it more detailed or it'll be a spoiler. Thanks! Luv ya! And Sorry if I can't write a little longer. It usually depends on my mood

Now to the story,

PS I don't own FY

Chapter 9 When you wish upon a star

And so, Sei, stayed there at Miaka's place.

* * * Meanwhile * * * 

"I'm home!!!!" Cried Odou to no one in particular. He's been doing that for the past twenty years that it sort of became a habit. Sometimes he gets a respond from Sei but most of the time, he gets no response, since Sei always goes home late. 

"Welcome back!!" came a familiar voice.

Odou looked up to where the voice came from. It was a very surprising turn of event!

"Dad!" cried Odou, quite excited, "I thought you're leaving!"

"Flights been cancelled, "replied Ken to his son "I've heard your classes were suspended. Why didn't you came home?"

"I went to Kaze's cafe. No big deal..." then Odou went up the stairs.

Odou walked towards his room, thinking of a lot of things.

_I wonder_, he thought, _does she know about this? This odd feeling? Oh Kami-sama!_ (Means God) 

Soon he reached his room. He took off his wet clothes and change to a dryer ones._ I wonder where onii-chan is_, he asked himself. He laid himself down to the bed, and looked up to his ceiling where glow-in-the-dark stars were. 

_The Nu Hydra_ he thought gazing that one in particular

* * * Flashback * * *

(note: in here, Odou's still young, so kindly forgive his grammar)

"Odou which among these stars do you like?" asked a en year old Sei.

"I know don't , " replied a five-year old Odou, "I don't care about them pretty much"

"Don't say those things!" Sei scolded hi younger brother, "Those stars are important! Do you know Odou, stars are the sources of light in the universe"

"Really?" (Well it's true)

"Uh huh. They light up the world! And you know Odou, when you gaze at them and wished with all your might, the beams of the star would carry your wish to heaven and they'll grant it!" (Children... They'll believe anything!)

"Really, onii-chan?" asked Odou passionately, "where star do I wish?" (Actually, he meant "To which star should I wish?") 

"You choose your own star, silly!" replied Sei.

"then I'll shall choose your star, onii-chan!" 

"Oh no! we shouldn't wish on the same star,"

"Then to where star do I wish?"

"Hmm... if you'd like, you can wish on the Nu Hydra! (i'm not sure if it is Nu Hydra. Chiriko's key star only says Hya), it's realy close to my star!"

"Your star-rrr, onii-chan? What's your star's names (please forgive young Odou. He still needs to improve his comprehension)?"

"Alpha Hydra, (once again I am not sure if it really is Hydra)"

* * * end * * *

Odou smiled to himself,_ I still believed in those words, onii-chan_, thought Odou, _even if is actually is logically untrue_... He began to laugh out loud. 

He shifted on his bed so that he lied on his stomach. W_hen I was young, I usually stared at my ceiling and ask to have my wish granted since Mum_ (said with a British accent) _never lets me out of this house, and take a walk outside the gardens._.. Odou has only seen his precious "Wishing Star" for ten times in his life. It was really hard to locate it if you don't know where to look. _That's why I made this ceiling to look like outside.. But then again. I always had my wish granted whenever I wish on the star...._

After a while, he began to stare again in his ceiling. He traced the constellation of the Nu Hydra, then began to wish with all his might... _Please, please, Nu Hydra make Miaka mine..._

0o0o0o0o

Okay. That's it. I'm sorry if it's so short! I really am sorry! In fact, it's only two pages long! ack! But don't worry. I will post as often as I can. 

So bye! See ya next time! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gotta start writing more Miaka and Hotohori mushy stuff! 

Luv y'all!


	10. chap 10

Hallo everybody!

Hi! I know that my chaps are so short... I'm really sorry.

Anyway, special thanks to the people who reviewed my fic! I luv y'all!!

And now, I promise I'll make it up to you by at least answering some of your reviews. Probably, I'll start with the very first that I've recovered in my email and hopefully, saved in one folder

**miaka-chen**: thank you very much. hope you're still out there reading this!

**miko_girl**: Okay, I'm writing! Thanks for encouraging me!

**HoshiHikari4ever**: er, thanks.

**W.Kathy**: I love H/M pairings too. I always like alternate pairings... anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapters. And by the way, I love your fics a lot!! Please write more!!!

**HoshiHikari4ever**: thanks to you, my mind became clear! I'll keep this as H/M, and make another C/M instead after this one and the other one is finished. Thanks for always being there!

**VALY**: You know, I like your stuff as well. Sorry for not reviewing. My server sucks, and sometimes, it won't send. and sometimes I get cut off after I have send it

And sorry for not updating sooner. sometimes ffn won't open no matter what I do.

And that's about it. I wish the other reviews stayed in my email or at least got shown in the review list *pouts and cries*

the rest were found in the reviews, but some didn't get to shown...

Hey, have I told you guys that Miaka has **_no_ **feelings for Sei? I can't remember... Anyway, right now she doesn't, but I'm not sure if she'll grow fond of the guy... 

And probably you'll notice that I have a lot of comments in the middle of the story. I know that. if you read the very first fic I've made, there's only a few comments. Probably none. Anyway, I'll try not to put a lot of comments in here. Probably just a few comments about stuff that would need my explanations

And now to the fic!

//~//~//~// Chapter 10 //~//~//~//

* * * Back at Miaka's house* * *

"TAG!!!" came the small voice of Miaka

"Hey! that's not fair!" replied a man's voice. 

Sei and Miaka were playing tag (*shudders* Why did I imagine twenty year olds to play tag?) at Miaka's newly renovated room.

Touya actually made Miaka to entertain Sei. He said that the two should "bond together" so that in no time, they would be really good friends.

"let's play something else" suggested Miaka, "how about--"

just then, Miaka's father came, "Lights out, kids. time for bed." he said to them with tenderness and fondness of the two.

"Otou-san, can't we stay up late?" asked Miaka with pleading puppy dog eyes, "I'm sure classes would really be suspended."

"Yeah, oji-san, can't we?" Sei pleaded along, "besides, we're adults already!"

"Nope" replied Touya, "Even if you two are adults, I won't let you two to stay up late. It might turn into a habit! well, good-night, Miaka, Sei." and with that, he switched the lights off and closed the door.

Miaka reached up to her bedside, and to the lamp and opened the thing. Once the light appeared, Miaka turned to her sempai, "Ne, Sempai, are you sleepy?"

Her sempai sat at Miaka's bed, reached up to Miaka's cheeks, which of course made her blush, and said, still with his charming voice that often make girls swoon, "Actually, I'm still full of energy. In fact, I feel like I'll be able to stay up all night "

Meanwhile, Miaka took those words literally and suggested, "why don't we stay up all night, sempai?"

"Do you think we'll able to get away with that?" asked Sei sweetly, "I think your Otou-san would check on us very hour or so.."

"How did you knew that?" asked Miaka curiously.

"Well, I just figured that out," Sei confessed, "you know, he might not trust us..."

"Ne, Sempai, it sort of bothers me" said Miaka, lying down her bed, "how come Otou-san made you sleep over at my room? I mean, there are probably a hundred rooms here and most of which are locked!"

"Oh, you know you can't understand parents, unless you _are_ one" said Sei, "well, let's get some shut eye. You know, the storm might be over by tomorrow morning"

"You're right," said Miaka, smiling, "let's go to bed." She pulled her quilt and lied down in the middle of the canopy bed, while Sei watched her, "would you be alright there, sempai?" she asked. Sei was to sleep at some air bed right beside Miaka's canopy bed.

"I'll be alright," said Sei, still with 'the voice', "I can sleep in almost anywhere, and in any position. Well, good-night"

"night-night, Sempai" she returned, closing the lamp

* * * meanwhile, at the Tsukushi residence * * *

"Under a lover's sky, I'm gonna be with you, And no one's gonna be around..." sang Odou. He's been like this since the afternoon, singing and humming songs, under his ceiling.

"Ack!" he suddenly cried out, "Where the &^$& is Onii-chan?!"

Odou got up from his bed then went out of his room, into the library where his father is. "Dad, has onii-chan came back yet?"

Ken looked up from his desk to his youngest son, "Sei won't be home, Odou, "he said gently.

"What?! Where? Why?!" said Odou, getting rather annoyed. Ken smiled once again and thought, _my son more of a father than I am_... "Well, he's out because of the storm, child,"

Odou eyed Ken. It felt suspicious. _How come Dad isn't panicking right now?_ he asked himself, "Where is he?"

"At my friend's house" replied Ken.

"Which friend?"

"You know your Touya Oji-san?" 

"What? Who?"

"He owns that company. The sister company of my company,"

"Which among them?"

"Akaseikun inc, ATI (A travel agency. This is made up.) AIS (International School) AKD (Kendo dojo) and the likes..."  
_  
_ "AKASEIKUN?!?" asked Odou in a very loud voice, "Does Akaseikun-san have a daughter?"

"Uh, yes."

"And her name is Miaka?" asked Odou, feeling his blood boil up.

"Yup. How'd you know about her, Odou?"

"WHY THE ^%# DID YOU LET MY $#&^@!*% BROTHER GO THERE, DAD?!?!?!?!?!" came Odou angrily, "NEXT THING YOU KNOW, HE'LL GET MIAKA-SAN PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"No he won't," Ken argued, "I'm sure your brother's a good boy," 

"What if he's not?!"

"My friend is over there, so don't worry son" said Ken, smiling at Odou, "Besides, Sei is really a good boy." 

_He's a man, dad, we're no longer teenagers_ he thought, stomping away.

* * * Next Morning * * *

Odou got up from his bed early in the morning. He walked down on his bathroom and said to himself "Why did I even bother going to bed? I didn't even got a few minutes of shut eye!" 

He opened the tap on the sink and began to wash his face. Upon looking up to check his face on the mirror, he suddenly remembered his brother. 

"That guy shouldn't be messing around with Miaka!!!" he threatened to no one in particular.

* * * Meanwhile * * * 

Sei looked up at the pink ceiling. as he stared, he began to think: _Odou would b really angry if I told him that I spend the night ON his friends room. Perhaps, he might even kill me for doing it_. He turned on his stomach, and yet again, wondered, _Shall I tell him, or shall I let it be a secret?_ He got up from the bed and went towards the window to check if the rain has stopped.

The rain did stopped. In fact, the sky was already blue!

"Hoe!!!!!! (CCS.. NOT MINE) we're going to be late!!!" he cried.

He ran to Miaka's bed and tried to wake up the girl. "Miaka-chan! Wake up! The storm's over! we got to get to school !!!"

Miaka woke up from her slumber and stared at her sempai, "What's wrong sempai?"

Sei smiled sweetly at Miaka and said in a non-panicking voice "Miaka, the storms over. We have to get to college."

"WHAT?!?!?" Miaka ran toward her window and began to panic when she saw the bluest sky she'd ever seen, "Iyaaaahhh (\!!!!! Sempai! We're going to be late!!!"

She ran to her closet, changed her clothes and grabbed her sempai's hand and dragged him down to the breakfast area. it didn't occurred to her that she didn't washed herself.

"Oi, Miaka! where's the fire?" asked Touya, 

"Must.. grub grub yum, be quick. Can't be late, nyum nyum crunch crunch" came Miaka

Sei looked at the expensive looking wall clock at the wall. It was only 6:30, and their classes begins at 8:00, "don't worry Miaka-chan. We won't be late!" said Sei, smiling like Hotohori once again.

Miaka just grinned with embarrassment after looking at the clock.

* * * * *

"I'm going now!" Odou went to no one in particular. _Why the **** did that ******* didn't went home?!?! _thought Odou to himself. He wasn't in a very good mood that day. He was already having a bad day, despite the fact that he hasn't experience any accident. He walk silently to his college, nodding casually to anyone who greets him.

* * * * *

"Ja ne Otou-san! see you tonight!" came Miaka to her father.

"Bye oji-chan!" said Sei, "thanks for the ride 

"Bye kids! see ya later!" said Touya, waving from the car. He hadn't parked the car in front of the university gates since he knew how humiliating that would be to both Miaka and Sei.

"Ne Sempai," came Miaka looking up to Sei, "Do you know where Odou-kun would be?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since yesterday"

* * * meanwhile, not far from them * * *

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Who?"

"Tsukushi-sama, of course"

"Tsukushi-sama??? Where, where?"

"Over there!" 

"Who's he talking to?" 

"I don't know... wait, isn't that that new girl?"

"Oh yeah! what's her name again? Aka-something?"

"Akaseikun, I think. I don't like her."

"Me neither. That girl's manipulating Tsukushi-sama."

"Not to mention, his brother."

"Odou-kun? since when??"

"Duh! Like only since she first came here!"

"I don't like her. She's a real pest!"

"We must do something about that stupid girl!"

"Alright! Tell the STF pres! We have an emergency!"

0o0o0

Okay. Plot's finally coming up. so what'll happen to Miaka? don't know yet. Sorry!

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAASE I'm begging you! Send me your reviews! The more I receive reviews the better I feel. The better I feel the faster I write, and the better I write. And I am telling you, I feel as if this isn't me typing those words. I am used to writing stories in paper. But I'm too lazy to buy a notebook where I can put all my stories. I can even make a good lemon in paper (I've tried that many times!) so please, make me feel better.

And sorry if I had author's block. I just had my exams

_   
_


	11. gore!

Exams finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I had a nice score in algebra and thankfully, even chemistry. 

Anyway, algebra is the least of my problems. My problem is chem.! Our teacher's a terror! 

So here I am again. I am still alive. 

I do not own anything in this fic except for Touya, Ken and the rest. And also the plot, so do not sue me. 

And if I type here 'School' it means 'College' or 'University' 

~~~{~@ Chapter 11: Gore @~}~~~ 

As Miaka and Sei walked towards their homerooms, people began to whisper as they passed... 

"Look! Isn't that Tsukushi-san?" says one 

Duh! It _IS _him," says another 

"Isn't that that new girl from Tokyo?" said another one, "how come she's with Tsukushi-sama?" 

"What's her name again?" 

"Akaseikun or something" 

"Akaseikun? Isn't that guy unmarried?" 

"I don't know. I didn't even knew that name till now" 

On and on the buzzes went. But fortunately, Miaka didn't hear a thing. She was too busy laughing and talking at the same time with Sei to realize that the whole campus was talking about her. 

* * * Meanwhile at Odou's homeroom * * * 

Odou was making his homework (he sort of reminds me of me) when one of his classmates tapped him. 

"I didn't know Akaseikun-san was your brother's girlfriend, Tsukushi," said the guy. 

"What? Miaka-san is not my brother's girlfriend, Ryuiichi" said Odou innocently, "what gave you that idea?" 

"That's what I heard." said Ryuiichi, sitting down beside Odou, at Miaka's seat, "I heard they came here together, hand-in-hand and flirting (gossips) with each other. I thought she was _your _girlfriend," 

Odou flushed furiously and defended himself, "She's not my girlfriend! We're just close friends!!" 

"Well whatever," said Ryuiichi, "I suggest you try to keep the rumors down. I even heard that you and Sei-sempai was fighting over her" 

* * * At Sei's homeroom * * * 

"Bye-bye! Sei-sempai, I'll see ya later!" came Miaka waving cheerfully. She ran out of sight. 

"Bye." replied Sei waving at the girl. 

Ryu saw all of this. He was just talking to his mates from soccer. He excused himself from his mates and went to Sei. 

"I smell something fishy," he said, from behind Sei, grinning widely, "Now tell me all about it." 

"What?" went Sei, a bit surprised. 

"I called you last night, Sei. Your brother said that you were at _a certain girl_'s house, and from the sound of it, your bro seems to be offended by it." said Ryu grinning more widely, "so what did you do?" 

"N-nothing," came Sei nervously trying to wave those dirty thoughts from his best friend, "I just had a sleepover!" 

"At a girl's house?" said Ryu, not caring if the whole class were listening, " Sei, this is unlike you!" he (Ryu) went to face the class, and screamed on top of his voice, "SEI MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!_ AT THE GIRL'S OWN HOUSE_!!!!!!!" 

Sei felt his jaw drop. All the guys from his class were cheering, going all berserk. _Thank heavens the women aren't here yet_ he thought _or else they might kill Miaka!!_

The men all went to Sei asking what happened and "what was the girl's score?" and what were her name and such. 

Of course Sei tried to stop them from asking, but found that it wasn't controllable. Instead he mouthed to Ryu "what kind of best friend are you?" 

* * * * * 

The rumors have spread all over the campus, since Sei is of course one of the most popular men in school. It even reached the faculty! And since Sei was with Miaka during the morning, they all pointed to her. 

Perhaps there was only one person who hasn't heard of this yet — Miaka. After all, how could she? All the girls were cold towards her (and she didn't made friends with them since she was too bashful), and all the guys of her class were afraid that Sei might get jealous, if they even dared to talk to her, and make their lives miserable. 

Odou was angry with his brother. He believed the rumor. Who wouldn't? 

But amidst the rumors, Miaka was thinking of something, or someone else.... 

* * * Meanwhile, at the Tsukushi Sei Unofficial Fan Club * * * 

The president was called Member T0001 or just T0001 (read as Ti triple 0 one) sometimes, with the honorific (Is it called that?) -sama. And two girls were reporting to her. 

"So the rumor is true" she said. her voice was soft, almost a whisper. If you look at her, you wouldn't know that underneath that I'm-an-innocent-simple-shy-girl-so-you-can't-suspect-me look is a war-freak girl. "We must do something to eliminate this girl!" 

* * * * * 

_Who is he? _Miaka kept thinking to herself. _Who is that man?_

Miaka had the dream once again. This time, the dream was longer. 

_Miaka was running up the hill towards the man in the oak tree on top of the hill. once again, the sun was setting, and she couldn't see the man's face. The wind blew furiously, showing that the man had long hair. the man was wearing a cape of red velvet. Miaka assumed that this man was her 'prince' and he would lead her out of her misery. The prince handed to her a ring, a simple gold ring, no fancy stones, but it had some writings or drawings, Miaka can't tell which since the sun's rays were blazing. Miaka held out her hand to receive the ring and —_

"Miaka! are you alright?" came Odou's voice. Odou and Miaka had decided that they should drop the honorifics. They decided that they should really be best friends from there on. 

"huh?" Miaka snapped out from her day dream, blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing. 

"Miaka are you alright? are you sick?" said Odou, checking Miaka for her temperature. 

"I'm alright, Odou-chan! Don't worry about me." said Miaka. 

"Okay, c'mon then! We might get late for our fitness class!" said Odou. 

"Okay. I'll just get something from my locker, alright?" 

"Wait, I'll go with you!" 

The two walked towards Miaka's shoe locker. 

"I keep my notes in my locker sometimes," said Miaka matter-of-factly 

"Why there?" wondered Odou. 

"Well, nobody opens it." said Miaka shrugging her shoulders. 

Miaka opened her locker and found a slip. "Akaseikun-san, beware of the TSUFC!" she read out loud, "'TSUFC'? what's that?" she asked Odou. 

"I'm not sure. I think the FC stands for 'Fan Club'" said Odou. 

"What would I do to offend a fan club?" 

"I don't know. Just ignore it. Besides, if someone tries to bully you, they'll have to pass through me first." 

"that's so sweet!" said Miaka grinning. 

* * * meanwhile * * * 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" came T0001, as she bangs a girl with pink hair and glasses. She wasn't very fat, and neither was she skinny. 

"I only did what is best!" she replied, sounding defensively, "I didn't join this club to hurt someone! we're not a violent frat!" 

"T1874! I hereby exclude you from our club! be gone or feel our wrath!" ordered T0001 

"Fine!" said the girl, throwing her wristband. the wristband was like an identity to the club and removing it would mean that you are nameless, "I don't need to be called by some fancy code! I don't even like Sei-sempai looks! I only joined this club since can hold a sword!" 

She ran away, crying. It was true that she didn't join the club to worship Sei. She wanted to join since she admired the man for his skills in the sword. And she was the type who liked swords. But, being in that club was what made her go to her classes. Her parents are very strict and the teachers always treated her as if she didn't exist. She was alone when she first came, until she went to the club. And now... 

The girl sat at the stairs and tried to wipe the tears in her eyes. 

* * * * * 

Miaka and Odou heard a soft sobbing sound. They went towards the sound and found the girl from earlier. 

Miaka reached to her pocket and held out her handkerchief to the girl, "please, don't cry," she said softly to the girl. 

The girl looked up to see Odou and Miaka, smiling comfortingly at her. She took Miaka's hanky and wiped her tears. 

"Hello, I'm Yu— Akaseikun Miaka," said Miaka holding out her hand to the girl. 

"I'm— I'm Tetsu Hitomi (Once again, sorry for the lame name) " she said, "I know who you two are, Akaseikun-san and Tsukushi-san." 

"How did you know our name?" asked Odou. 

"We're from the same class!" she said smiling gently. 

"Really?!" came Miaka, "I didn't knew you were at our class!" 

"Well, I know that. Most people doesn't even know I exist" she said trying to hide the sorrow from the two. 

Miaka see through her, though. She has learned the sound of a hurt person, trying to conceal his/her feelings. 

"If you want, Hitomi-san, we could eat together! You, Odou-chan, and me and maybe Sei-sempai and his friends and oh! There's always room for more!" said Miaka, being sensitive enough as not to show her pity and the fact from Odou. 

Hitomi smiled, "I love to! I don't have someone to eat with anyway! thank you, Akaseikun-san, Tsukushi-san!" 

"You can call me Odou!" said the boy 

"And just call me Miaka!" said Miaka smiling. 

* * * * *

"Alright, guys! Member T1874 has left the club and she has joined the enemy! We must eliminate her as well!" came T0001 to her minions.

The other members cheered. 

* * * * *

The plan was set. The TSUFC has decided that thee time is right to eliminate their pests. But the problem was when and where...

* * * At lunch * * * 

"Hitomi-san, Odou-chan, I'll just go to the girl's room, 'kay?" said Miaka.

"Wait Miaka-san," said Hitomi, "I'm coming with you! Odou-kun, would you like to come to?"

"Are you insane? If I go with you two, the other girls will beat me until I'm dead," Odou pointed out.

The two laughed and waved at Odou. 

_No matter what_, thought Hitomi as they walked to the corridor, _I must protect Miaka-san!_ (She can pass as Miaka's seishi!) 

"Miaka-san, tell me, " came Hitomi shyly, "is it really true — that Tsukushi-sempai and you were going out?"

"Sei-sempai?" asked Miaka, "no, we just met two days ago. We're just friends. . ." _And more than friends before_, she thought, _he was my lover_. . . 

"What?" went Hitomi, "How come everyone says that you two already made out?!"

"What?!?!" came Miaka blushing so hard, "Where did you get that?"

"Well, I just heard that.. they say he had a sleepover in your house..."

"That's true. . . but that doesn't mean that he and I made out! He was only there since there was a flood and my Otousan insisted and his dad and Otousan were very good friends! we didn't made out!"

"Really?" came Hitomi,_ so the girls received a wrong information!_

The two walked further. when they opened the door, a bucket of pig's blood (ala Carry) poured down on the two, as well as the bucket (it fell on Miaka's head). Hitomi only got a few specks. Miaka got most of the blood. She was dripping with pig's blood. Her hair, blouse, skirt and socks were covered with blood. 

From the stalls came T0001 along with ten of her minions! (Dun dun du-u-u-u-un!!!) 

"Kisama!!!! (supposedly I'm going to call her the 'bitch' term for but I forgot that word. sorry) " came T0001, pointing at Miaka, "How dare you make out with Tsukushi-sama! You might not even be the real daughter of the Akaseikun company! "

"SOU YO!! SOU YO!!" came the other ten members.

"Shiirohana-san (T0001's real name) !" came Hitomi, "stop it! We got the wrong information! She didn't made out with Tsukushi-sempai"

"Hitomi-san, I thought I was jumping to conclusions, but I see that it is really true that you've joined the enemy! GET THEM!!!!!" ordered T0001.

The ten girls came closer to Miaka and Hitomi. Luckily, Hitomi came up with an idea

"Miaka-san, stay behind me!" said Hitomi, making a pose. She whispered something to Miaka.

"RUN!!!!" Hitomi ordered. The two ran towards their homeroom, Hitomi, leading the way and dragging Miaka. The TSUFC were following close behind.

Soon enough, the duo reached their homeroom doors. They hurried inside and locked the doors. Their other classmates looked at the bloody Miaka and the panting Hitomi.

"What happened to you Akaseikun-san?" asked one of their classmates. 

"Some lunatics poured blood over her," said Hitomi, for Miaka. 

Hitomi took off her glasses and wiped them. when she looked up to everyone, she heard most of the men of the class gasp.

"Tetsu-kun, I didn't knew you were pretty!" came a dazed male voice, "so what're you doing tomorrow night?"

Hitomi just sweatdropped as most of her male classmates began to buzz over her as if he was the latest model of Play Station. 

Miaka went back to her seat. _I have to endure the humiliation for another two hours! _she thought, _this isn't my day_. . . 

"Miaka-chan, are you alright?" asked Odou, placing his jacket over his friend.

"I'm fine," said Miaka, trying not to cry, "Just cold."

Hitomi sat beside Miaka's table and said, "Miaka-san, I'm sorry. . ."

"For what?" asked Miaka, "Thanks for saving me. . ."

"That's what friends are for. Just call me Hitomi. None of these formality, alright?"

"Okay," said Miaka, with a quivering voice, "Call me Miaka"

* * * meanwhile, at Sei's homeroom* * * 

"What?" came Sei to Paul, "Who told you that?"

"Everyone," said Paul to Sei, "so, is it really true? you and Miaka-chan are now — "

"Don't be stupid. She's still a kid. If I were to really make out with someone, I prefer her to have experience." said Sei. _Poor, Miaka-chan! She must be now very sad. I just hope she won't hate me._

* * * * *

Unknown to Sei, Miaka wasn't sad at all. She was having a bad day, sure, but it's not from the gossip. well partially not. She was having a bad day from Sei's fan club. 

The bell rung exactly as schedule. The professor left, and the students began to buzz out to the hall. Some of them, several males, went to ask Hitomi out. Of course, seeing that her friend was in danger, she trampled on her growing popularity and turned the men down.

"Miaka-chan, let's go home." said Hitomi to her friend, "If you go home alone, you might be attacked."

"Yes, Let's go Miaka." said Odou, "And don't worry about the blood, I brought my coat! I'm sure, it'll cover you."

Miaka wasn't able to contain herself. Hitomi and Odou was giving help, but this caused her to pity herself. _Just like that time._.. she thought, _Next thing I know, one of them would die because of me!_

Miaka's shoulder began to quiver. She sniffled and finally let out a sob. 

Odou hugged his friend and cooed to her, "Miaka, please don't cry. You know that I'm here for you! And Hitomi is here for you too!"

Miaka hugged Odou back, _If Chiriko grew to be as old as you... I'm sure... I'm sure he'll say the same thing to me_...

"Thank you, Odou-chan," she whispered, "Thank you, very much!" She let go of Odou and said, "You two, let's go have fun!"

Odou and Hitomi looked at each other, "But don't you want to change first?" said Hitomi

"I have some money. I can buy some skirt and shirt!" said Miaka.

The three went out. There, at the hall, was Sei, leaning at the wall with his arms folded.

"Miaka-chan," said Sei, "I'm — WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??"

"Your fans poured blood on her!" said Odou coldly.

Sei shed off his coat and placed it on Miaka's shoulder. 

"Thank you, sempai." said Miaka, "would you like to go with us?"

"Where are you going, " asked Sei, kindly to Miaka, "Don't you want to go home?"

"Nah, my Otousan might go berserk."

"Alright, I'll go with the you"

0o0o0

Okay. to be continued. Sorry for being late. I have a major author's block. 

Due to popular demands, Miaka would be paired with ________!!! Well you know who!

Anyhow, would you guys help me? by being nice to me and review??? Please??? all you have to do is click on that button which says 'Go' and write anything. anything be it " ksugdkljagkgdkyaf" or "sjhduasgkfcgsagf" or " hey I like your fic". just say something nice and I'll force myself to keep on writing.

luv y'all!


	12. The pest has returned!

This would be an H/M fic or Ch/M fic! I think it'll really be an H/M fic cause that's my favorite couple! But I'm not sure. Chiriko and Miaka would be so cute too! Ack! I can't decide! Anyway, you all know that Miaka will never be paired with Taka! 

And new character Hitomi would be paired with whoever is available... Maybe Kaze...or maybe she can be single... whatever. Hitomi would now be one of the good guys team! She won't be an extra! She's Miaka's new best friend!!!!

I'm happy you're still reading this!!!

on with the fic!

~~~{~@ Chapter 12: Meeting the past @~}~~~

Miaka, Sei, Odou and Hitomi walked around downtown and browsed some clothes for Miaka. Once they've bought something the four went to Kaze's cafe. They sat at the table by the window and began to chat casually to each other, except for Odou who went to the counter.

"Let's go to the movies!" suggested Miaka, "It's been a while since I last watched a movie with my friends!" A_nd a very long while._.. Miaka thought bitterly, _oh Taka. I f you never hurt me, we could've— no, Miaka. He already hurt you more than twice, no, more than ten times already. Forget him! You have a life ahead of you!_

Hitomi and Sei looked at Miaka. She suddenly grew quiet. Hitomi tried to clear her throat and spoke softly, "Miaka, I know we've been friends only this morning but, I want you to know that, whatever happens, whatever happened to you, I'm here, to listen to you."

"The three of us will be here to listen to you," Sei added.

"Thanks, guys. I know I can count on you, " Miaka whispered, "But I can't share it to anyone. At least, no now. But, someday, I'll be able to tell you thee story."

"We won't force it from you, Miaka," said Sei, smiling at her gently.

"Guys, a little help please!" came Odou.

"I'll help you, Odou!" came a man's voice. It was Kaze.

Kaze brought a tray toward their table. Odou introduced his friend to Miaka and Hitomi. 

The four ate their pastries, drank their coffee taking their time. Soon, the four left and went to the movies. 

* * * After the movies * * *

Miaka stretched out her hand to the air and said, "So where're to?"

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess, " said Hitomi

"Can we go to a book store? (I don't know how you people call it. Here we just call it as book store. Most bookstores here sell pens, paper etc.) I need to buy a pen" said Odou.

"Yeah, I need a new diary to..." came Hitomi, timidly.

"Why not?" came Sei, "Would you mind, Miaka?"

"No, I don't mind!" came Miaka cheerfully .

So the four went to a bookstore. Miaka went to check out some cookbooks, Sei went to check some novels, while Hitomi and Odou browsed the store for what they need. 

While Miaka was reading the recipe book, somebody placed a hand over her shoulder. Miaka's instinct told her to look at that someone. Her eyes widened as she saw someone she didn't expect.

"Taka!" came Miaka fright was obvious in her voice. She didn't noticed herself as she dropped the book.

"So all this time, you were just here," came Taka coldly, "You're coming back with me."

_Run Miaka!_ came her mind, _Run away from him!! _But even though Miaka's mind was clear, she just froze there, as if waiting for eternity to come.

Taka took Miaka by the arm and dragged her off that place. She didn't made any sound. she just let her ex to carry her off to wherever he wanted.

* * * * *

Hitomi found her favorite brand of pen and a new diary, and paid for it at the counter. Just after she got her change, she saw her newly found friend being dragged by some guy she's never even saw.

at instinct, Hitomi dragged one of the brothers, namely Sei, out where Miaka was heading.

"Hitomi, whom are we following??" asked Sei a bit frustrated at her kohai (I'm not sure, but according to my resource, it's a school mate, only below your level... like the opposite of sempai) 

"Sempai, shut up.." Hitomi hissed. She has some nerve! "Miaka's been abducted by some guy!"

"WHAT???" Sei began to drag Hitomi instead.

0o0o0

okay to be continued. sorry for that boring ending! but hey! at least they're getting interesting.. I'm not sure what would happen yet... please review ok? pleez???

thank you!

Kisses for you guys!

see ya next time!


	13. Let me bet the one

ok. I apologize for the delays. 

I won't have a long notes. Just a thanks. You know who is paired up with who and not whoever.

anyways, On to it!

//~~~{~@RECAP@~}~~~\\

"Hitomi, whom are we following??" asked Sei a bit frustrated.

"Sempai, shut up.." Hitomi hissed. She has some nerve! "Miaka's been abducted by some guy!"

"WHAT???" Sei began to drag Hitomi instead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ { ~ ~ ~ @ Break up story @ ~ ~ ~} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Taka! Let me go!" cried Miaka. 

"You're coming with me!" came the man fiercely, "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I just went here to see my father, Taka!" Miaka lied quickly, " what are _you_ doing here?"

Taka didn't answered Miaka (don't ask why he's here ok?). Instead, he brought her to the heart of the park.

"let go of me, Taka! I'm not yours anymore!!!" cried Miaka, as she slapped Taka with all her might. she found that as a fatal mistake.

Taka took her wrist and held on it very tightly. The grip was so tight that it had cut off her circulation. Taka lfted up one hand and slapped the poor girl with all his might.

"Taka..."said Miaka, her voice shivering, "you -- you always, always kept me unhappy.."

_Somebody told me you were leavin'  
I didn't know  
Somebody told me you're unhappy  
But it doesn't show_

"what?!" Taka snapped at his girlfriend

"Don't play dumb Taka! You always hurt me!" came Miaka as she summoned her confidence and strength"

_  
Somebody told me that you don't want me no more  
So you're walkin' out the door  
Nobody told me you've been cryin'  
Every night  
Nobody told me you'd been dyin'  
But didn't want to fight  
Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me  
So I'm settin' you free_

  
"Every night.." Miaka started, "you come home and hit me.. every night you made me cry.."

Taka frowned at his girlfriend. _What is she saying? _he thought.

"I always thought that you'll be better tomorrow.. or the other day.. or the other next to it.." Miaka began to sob, "I didn't want to fight you, Taka.. all I wanted was to be free from you!"

_  
Let me be the one to break it up  
So you won't have to make excuses  
We don't need to find a set up where  
Someone wins and someone loses  
We just have to say our love was true  
But has now become a lie  
So I'm tellin' you I love you one last time  
And goodbye_

"I-- I don't want this anymore Taka... Tamahome and I were the best of lovers.. and my love for him was true.. and so was his to me.." Miaka felt his stomach give a wild turn, "But you were different Taka.. You never loved me, so, so, farewell, Taka. Farewell forever!" 

_  
Somebody told me you still loved me  
Don't know why  
Nobody told me that you only  
Needed time to fly  
Somebody told me that you want to come back when  
Our love is true again  
_

"Miaka!" cried Taka, "I still love you!"

Miaka looked at her lover with innocence overflowing her soul.

"I never knew.. That you were dying inside.. I never thought of you feeling pain every night... I love you Miaka! I love you forever! Even after death!"  
  
_Just turn around and walk away  
You don't have to live like this_

_If you love me still then stay  
Don't keep me waiting for that final kiss  
We can work together through this test  
Or we can work through it apart  
I just need to get this off my chest  
That you will always have my heart_

Miaka looked at her lover, "No, Taka! You're lying! You've always had! and I'll never beleive you again! ever!" Miaka ran away, as fast as she can out from the park.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Odou looked around, where was everyone? he thought, they are so mean! yeah, leave me here, and I'll worry about everyone to death!

suddenly Odou heard someone running, Miaka? he thought, what's wrong with her?

Miaka looked up and saw Odou just in front of her.. She opened her arms and let heself smash into Odou's body.

"Miaka? what's wrong Miaka?"

Miaka could only cry her heart out.. the truth was, she still loved Taka...

0o0o0o0

Special thanks to the following people!

My friend/Pardz n Crime (YiNgFa-FuIsO) who is nice enough to read my story! And that cool singer Jimmy Bondoc! Thanks for the lovely song Jimmy! Thanks! I was one of your first fans! I admired you before the greater population of the country knew you! I know who you are since last year! I hope you get to read this one! hehehe

Don't forget! review! Pleez!!! review for me!!! please!!!

  
  
  



	14. end of part 1 don worry! the stor would ...

Welcome everyone. If you'd like to read more about 'In Akihabara...' then you are welcome to read more. (That sounds so wrong) Anyways, this episode is just for fun.

Ohohoho!! have I told you guys that the last chapter was the end of part one? oh yah, I haven't! silly me! anyhow, I'll write something soon.

And the characters here only remembers their lives in my story, k?

This is a talk show, with yours truly and the characters behind my story!  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Audience: *Cheers and applauses* 

Kimi-chan: Halo everybody! welcome to my first talk show!

Audience: *Cheers and applauses*

KC: Hey! I ain't done yet! now SSSHHHHHHH!!

Audiences: *shuts up*

KC: Anyways, let's get the show in the road!! Let's welcome our first guests, Yuuki Miaka er, Akaseikun Miaka.

Audience: *Claps* Yeah!!

Miaka: *Walks in while some odd music plays in* konnichiwa, minna-san! *Sits on the fancy chair*

Audience: Konnichiwa Miaka-san

KC: *Shudders* Miaka sorry, but the only language around here is English.

Miaka: Oh. Okay. Hi everyone!

Audience: Hi, Mi-

KC: *fuming* OKAY NOW SHUT UP! *relaxes and smiles* so let's begin. How are you Miaka? Are you doing well?

Miaka: I'm doing fine, Ki-chan!

KC: *mumbling* don't call me that * Brightens yet again* so Miaka, how did you get to Akihabara University? Not to mention Tokyo University. Are the entrance exams hard?

Miaka: Um, In Tokyo University, the exams are really hard. Luckily, I got seated next to a genius! It was very easy to cheat! Too bad Yui-chan didn't get in there as well!

KC: *sweatdrop* 

Miaka: But it was really easy to get to Akihabara University! The exams there are practical thinking! No need for memorizing dates.

KC: will you be so kind as to give us a sample question?

Miaka: Sorry but I forgot the questions there. But I can remember one part! It was decoding or something!

KC: What did you do there? 

Miaka: Decode.

KC: *rubs her temples* well that's all for my interview with Miaka! does anyone want to ask anything?

Audience member 1: Me! Me!

KC: Uh sure, please come closer to the mic.

AM 1: Hello. Er Miaka, will you marry me?

KC: 0__0

Miaka: Sorry. No can do. Otou-san told me not to marry anyone from the audience.

AM 1: aw... *heads back to his chair*

KC: *Raising an eyebrow* He said that ? 

Miaka: *nods*

KC: Okay. say good bye to Miaka everyone!

Audience: Good-bye Miaka

KC: _*_shudders_*_. Okay, our next audience is Miaka's dad! Everyone, Let's welcome Touya!!!

Audience: *Upon seeing Touya, girls began to scream and swoon*

KC: Whatever

Touya: *enters waving audience with the smile that looks like those of Kenshin* Good evening!

Audience (ladies): *screams*

KC: nice to meet you Touya! 

Touya: Nice to meet you too, Kimi-chan!

KC: So, Touya. What did it felt like when you learned that you were an heir of some big company?

Touya: It's alright.

KC: er, okay. So what's Miaka's mother's name?

Touya: Oh, it's *gets censored*

KC: *Looks up at the crew* what happened?

Crew 1: we have technical problems. the censoring machine keeps on censoring. We'll have to shut the machine down. Be careful on your words, boss.

KC: @#$%*$#&#&`\%&$($*@%*^@^$&%&#&%@#@#&#*^%*&^#%#$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, Touya --- Huh? Did anyone saw Touya.

Audience: He's gone.

KC: wait, he left a note

Audience 2: read it to us!!

KC: Dear Kimi-chan, sorry, but I had an emergency call. See you next time! A. Touya

Audience: Aw.

KC: That was lame. oh well. Our next guest is: Mr. Taka 

Audience: Boo!!!!

KC: STOP THAT!!!! 

Audience: *claps*

Taka: *Enters*

KC: Hello, Taka! Please take a seat.

Taka: *Sits*

KC: Relax, man! it's just a talk show. BythewaysorryformakingyouabadguysosorryIjusthadtodoitandsorryforbreakingyouawayfromMiakaiamreallysorry. So how are you?

Taka: *Smiles* I'm alright.

KC: Have you found a new girlfriend? 

Taka: Actually I did! 

KC: Ooh! What's her name? anyone I know?

Taka: She's Houki-sama. We decided to elope!

Audience: Gasp!

KC: *grins* How nice for you. Kindly be nice enough to invite me in the wedding. I'm sure I'll be there! 

Taka: Of course! well, I have to run! Bye!

KC: Wait! I'm Not finish!

Taka: *has disappeared*

KC: ARGH! Anyway, our next guest is Ken!!!

Audience: *more screaming*

KC: Ishouldn'thavemadehimlookthatgood.... 

Ken: *Smiles at the audience. He was waving also*

KC: Ohmygosh!helookslikeagod!

Ken: Hello Kimi-chan! Hello everyone!

KC: *Drools*

Audience: *Drools*

Ken: Hello? are you guys sane?

KC: *Snaps out and starts talking sweetly* Ken, are you married? can I be your Barbie?

Ken: Oh sorry! I'm married.

KC: Oh yeah. Anyway, what does it feel to be an extra? Was it lame?

Ken: nah. I liked it. I get to see and work with my kids. 

KC: *hormones are kicking in* How old are you Ken? When's your birthday? Where did you graduate? Did you study law? Do you have any pets??? Do you like ice cream??? What your favorite food? Your Favorite color? Do you like reading? When did your parents died? Were they happy???? Are you happy? is it alright if I become your secret wife? Can I? Can I?...

Ken: er, I think you're too young.

KC: don't be fooled Ken. I'm thirty! I only look like a teenager! 

Ken's celphone: ring ring ring

KC: *snatches the horrid thing and threw it to the audience* No cell phones allowed!!! 

AM 3: I got it!!! *swoons*

KC: *hugs Ken* marry me, Ken!!!! I promise I'll make a good wife!!!! I can cook, clean, and I have a good educational background. I'm perfect to be your wife!!!

Ken: *Nervously* er, I think I hear my boss calling me. See ya! *runs away from the studio*

KC: You're your own boss!! %@~%@! Anyway, Our next guest is : Sei!!!

Hotohori fans: *swoons and screams*

KC: *swoons and screams*

Sei: *Waves and sit down next to Kimi-chan*

KC: Hi Sei! *grasps his arm and stick a tongue to the audience* BEEEHDAAAAH!!!

Sei: Hi Kimi-chan! It's nice to finally see you.

KC: *flattered* you wanted to see me?!

Sei: well yes. You are, after al,l the author of this story. 

KC: *blushing* ohohohohoho

Sei: So anyway, what am I here for? 

KC: Well, you're going to be my partner... in life

Sei: They told me I'm here for an interview.

KC: Look carefully at the contract, honey.

Sei: * looks at the contract, gasps and faints* 

KC: Oh honestly! oh well. you just sleep there in my lap, Sei-sama! *Laughs the laugh of Kodachi*

Audience (ladies): Can we have him???

KC: NO!

Audience: aw.

KC: But you can have the next guest. Say hello to Odou!!

Audience: *more screaming*

Odou: Onii-chan!!!!

KC: ack! Don't go and be Suboshi now!

Odou: Su-what?

KC: Never mind. Odou, what's it feel like to not have Miaka?

Odou: You mean I actually don't! I thought I'll have Miaka-san, and you'll have Onii-chan!!!!

KC: Settle down, boy. I'll make another fic, just so you can have your 'Miaka-san' 

Odou: Hey! I'm older than you!

KC: They don't care about that. Anyway, Odou, you can have Miaka. Here's her locker keys, her car keys, and even her house keys, both her mother's and father's.

Odou: *evil grin* we're going to be good friends, Kimi-chan.

KC: *evil grin* better be. I'll be your sister in law soon. Anyway, Odou, are you intelligent, just like Chiriko?

Odou: Who?

KC: You know. that kid in FY. don't you watch that?

Odou: Er no.

KC: *sighs* So since Odou was our last guest, he will have the honor as to KISS our audience goodbye! 

Audience (Females and homos): *screams*

KC: Here's a lip balm for you, Odou.

Audience member 4: wait! What happened to the interview with Hotohori-sama

Odou: Hoto-what?

KC: Oh, yeah. Let's just wake him up. *Smacks some drug inside Sei's mouth*

Sei: Where am I?

KC: You're still in the studio honey!

Sei: You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!!

KC: Ohohohoho!

Sei: I mean it! I want to marry you!!

KC: Slow down, man. How about the interview?

Sei: for you, my love, I shall do anything.

KC: Uh yeah. So Sei, did you really had feelings for Miaka?

Sei: Miaka? I know no such name!

KC: Okay, then what does it feels like to be the reincarnation of Hotohori?

Sei and Odou: Hoto-what?

KC: Okay. Well then what does it feels like to be the grand champion of some kendo tournament.

Sei: it feels lovely, but it cannot compare to how I feel for you.

KC: What about you Odou? did you won anything?

Odou: I only won in quiz bees and such.

KC: Are you in the honor roll?

Odou: I'm the batch's valedictorian.

KC: Wow, that is so nice. 

Odou: Thank you.

KC: can you help me with my chemistry homework?

Odou: No. I have my own homework.

KC: is your brother also a valedictorian?

Odou: yes.

KC: Honey, will you help me with my homework?

Sei: Of course my love, anything for you.

KC: That's all folks! Go kiss them now, Odou.

Odou: !!!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That's all for now. Let's just see what will happen in part two! Happy reading!!!!!!!! 


	15. Sleep over! yay!

Okay peeps! Before you read this one, I suggest you read the first few chapters, or else you'll have no idea what the hell this is about. But then again I know you won't just go to this part of the story unless you already knew the story!

Okay, sorry about the lame chapters. well anyway, I was so busy (voice: yeah! about Ragnarok Online!!! What a LIAR!!!)

Ah yes! can't an author have some fun as well?? geez!! 

Oh yeah, and I'm right now, loving Watase Yu's "Alice 19th"! It's very cool! It's about Alice, and how she battles using words. cool! At first I thought Alice looks like Aya Mikage since Alice (in Wonderland by that Charles something aka Lewis Carroll) is blonde and wears a blue dress which sort of reminds me of a maid's uniform, but then to my utter shock, Alice looks like well, me, since we have the same hair, and doesn't wear a blue dress which looks like a maid's uniform! Ooh la la! Kyou would be in love with me! BUWAHAHA!!

well, anyway, like I've said, I've been busy. Besides, I'm only doing this chapter for HoshiHikari4ever!!! would you guys just be nice and say, "hey, I like that" or just plain "nice!"

so where were we in the story? I can't remember..

Ah yes! so Miaka officially broke up with her Taka! Yay!!! Happy happy joy joy!

so what happens now? I'll just shut up. You know the disclaimers! The only people I own here is Sei's soul (not his looks!) and Odou, and the rest! Miaka and the other real FY characters doesn't belong to me. 

A little spoiler: this may look a lot like Miaka/Chiriko fic. But you know who's partnered with who. Happy reading.

**In Akihabara II **

**( The search for the new love)**

_ Characters (Ones you must be able to recognize):_

_Akaseikun Miaka: duh you know who she is! She's Miaka of FY, using her dad's surname; main character_

_Akaseikun Touyama: Miaka's Biological dad; a billionaire; Tsukushi Ken's best friend since childhood; we use Touya for short_

_Tsukushi Seishuku: Hotohori's reincarnation; heir to half of his dad's and mom's company; AKA Sei; has no idea that he was the emperor of some ancient land_

_Tsukushi Odou: Sei's brother; reincarnation of Chiriko; has feelings for Miaka; Miaka's best friend; no idea that he was boy genius. _

_Tetsu Hitomi: Miaka's only girl friend. She has black long hair and glasses_

_Legend:_

_"means conversation/quotes" _

_""means phone/radio/TV talking""_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miaka clung to Odou, fearing that anytime now, she would collapse. It was hard for her, especially since she recently broke up with the man that she had loved for over five years. It wasn't really easy for her to let that love go! we, the viewers of FY, know what happened between her and that guy! their love has literally conquered 2 worlds!

"Miaka, would you like to stay at my place for a while?" Odou asked. The duo had left Hitomi and Sei. _Whatever, onii-chan! I'm bringing Miaka home!_

Odou got himself and Miaka a cab. Miaka once again, began to sob. She was so hurt, that the tears just kept flowing. 

Odou placed a hand over Miaka's shoulder. She smiled softly at her friend as he said, "Don't worry, now! I'll make it al better... If you want, you can share me what's wrong. It's better that way, if you share it with someone... If you keep all of that in your heart, it might ruin your life!"

Miaka gave Odou a smile. She then told her what had happened. the ones she wasn't able to say to Odou. 

Just as Miaka finished, the cab pulled over in front of Odou's house (or mansion). Odou thought it better that Miaka stay in his house rather than see his dad for he knew that Miaka's dad would sue that Taka and he was very sure our Miaka wouldn't want that as much as she doesn't want to see Taka right then.

"Miaka" said Odou, "stay here while I tell dad, ok?" Miaka answered with a nod.

* * * * * 

"Dad," said Odou, "I brought Akaseikun-san's daughter. Is that alright with you?"

Ken was on his phone, talking with, who else, but Touya, "You mean Miaka-chan, son?" asked Ken.

"How did you know?"

Touya overheard Miaka's name. "MIAKA??? WHERE?? IS SHE THERE??"

Ken placed his phone on speaker, so that Odou would also hear Miaka's dad talking.

"Yeah, Odou said that he brought her here..." said Ken, "Did you two fought or something?"

""No, we haven't but, it's a bit late... so I began to worry. Besides, she didn't even called! She usually does... well, at least, I think she usually does.""

"Miaka is with me, Akaseikun-san" said Odou, thinking that it was probably Miaka's dad.

""Who's that? Sei? Is that you?""

"No, I'm his brother..."

""You two sound the same... sorry about that, son! Anyway, why was she with you?""

"we went out. I'm sorry I stole her." said Odou.

""Nah, It's fine, son. Where's your brother?""

_My brother... he went out with my Miaka's friend_, thought Odou. "He went out with Hitomi-san," said Odou coldly.

""Hitomi-san? who is that? Anyone you know?""

"She's Miaka's and my classmate." Odou seemed to have such a monotonous voice.

""Can I speak with her?""

Odou called Miaka, "Miaka!! Phone!" he said.

Hurriedly, Miaka rushed to where Odou and Ken was. 

Odou, embarrassedly, introduced Miaka to his dad. (okay, I'm not sure if this is a custom in Japan, but here in our country, we introduce our guests to our parents to show respect. Since Odou forgot about this, it appears that he has no manners causing him to be embarrassed.) "Dad, this is Miaka. She's from—"

Ken cut his son and went, "So this is my god-daughter!!! I didn't knew she IS this lovely!" Miaka backed a little from what Ken has said. those words were freaky!

"N-nice to meet you... uh, Tsukushi-san," said Miaka softly. even though she was 2 yards away from Ken, somehow, the guy heard him clearly.

Since the Tsukushi heard Miaka, obviously the speakerphone also captured Miaka's voice, thus, making Touya hear his daughter. ""Miaka!!! Are you there? Are you safe???""

"Otou-san?" came Miaka bewildered, "how did you know I was here?"

""Oh, that! well, I was talking with Ken"" Miaka looked at Ken who was grinning awkwardly ""then your friend Odou told me that you were here, and I overheard the conversation""

Miaka sweat dropped. 

""Where were you anyway?""

"I went out Otou-san. I'm sorry if I made you worried. I was out with sempai and Odou and Hitomi"

""Really? you went out on a date without informing me?"" Touya teased. 

"It wasn't a date Otou-san!" cried Miaka blushing. Really now! how mean his father is!

""Are you going to spend the night there?"" asked Touya. 

"Of course not Otou-san! Why would I do that?!?!?!"

""Miaka, you know that Ken and I are best friends. I'll even allow whichever of the (Tsukushi) brothers to make love with you if that's what they want!""

Miaka's face was as red as a tomato. "Otou-san!!! I'll go home soon! don't worry!!" she said madly. it sounded as if she was lecturing rather than reassuring. 

""Ken, will you take Miaka for the night? it's rather late. Besides it's Friday night! She can have fun with your kids for the rest of the night!""

"Sure!" said Ken "There's plenty of room here! where do you want her to stay?"

""hmm.. I prefer that she sleeps with either Sei or Odou. You guys might get attacked! And since your kids can fight, I'm sure one of them can take care of her.""

"Alright, Touya! I'm sure the boys would take care of her!"

"Otou-san!!!" went Miaka "I want to sleep on my own bed!"

* * * Later * * * 

Miaka combed her long auburn hair. It didn't looked like it but her hair was as soft as a cloud.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" She yelled to Odou. She had to stay at Odou's room since Odou didn't want his brother to take her in.

"Don't worry Miaka! You can take my bed! I'll just sleep here, at the floor." said Odou divinely. he didn't want to appear like a jerk in front of Miaka.

Miaka smiled at her friend. He was extremely sweet!

"good night, Odou!" said Miaka to her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OKay, that sux. anyhows I just had to rush this one. I promise! the next few ones are better!

please review if you have suggestions!


	16. The date

Hi People!!

My teacher would be teaching us the art of intellectual masturbation or something. That's what he called it so what can I do? Anyway he has given us some pointers on how to write since he himself is a writer. 

well, anyway, my teacher's a bit perverted but that I don't care since he IS the coolest teacher ever!!! no teacher has told us any green jokes before but him!!! HE'S THE BEST!!!!!!

I should be studying for our exams but... it's too noisy here!!!! Karaoke bar at our left and a freak who plays Christmas songs nonstop (he's using this huge speaker).. it would make you very angry!!!!

Right now I want to go to the nearest police station and abuse my rights as a citizen of this country! but then again, I'm sure they won't be listening!

So sorry if ever my story would make you feel anger! CAUSE THAT IS WHAT I'm F|||||| FEEL!!!! SO SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!!!!

Anyway, I'm not sure if I told you people this, kindly read my fic on Daa! Daa! Daa! I wrote it along with my cool friend YiNgFa-FuIsO. I'm not sure of the spelling of her name though...(I'm Advertising!!! Please don't sue me!!) well anyway, I finally have friends here at ffn which is good since I won't feel lonely anymore and they would nag me to death for me to finish my works!

anyway, I'm sure you guys aren't reading this so to hell with this crap!! hmm.. I think I should rate this soon.. anyway, I'll just shut up and let you read this.

And sorry if the characters seemed out of their usual character. remember, the guys here are reincarnations, and the Miaka has matured here! so don't flame me! Besides, this is a fanfic!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sleep over

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday night

Miaka stared at the ceiling above. _There must be a million stickers above me_, she thought, _I wonder who was stuck those up there... I'm sure that's hard work_...

It was 9 pm. It wasn't late yet. 

She recalled before that Taka and her goes out on a date. _But now_, she regretted,_ I'm stuck here at a sleep over!! _she sighed. She wanted to go out on a date too! she knows that all the girl in her class are out on a date with their boyfriend. She's the only one with NO boyfriend!

"Something wrong Miaka?" asked Odou.

Miaka looked at the floor where she found her best friend. She has forgotten that she was sleeping over with a guy, and not some girl friend!

"Odou," she said, "don't you feel lonely? It's Friday night and you don't even have a date!"

Odou looked at his friend sternly. "Why would I feel lonely?" he asked, "after all, only the people who are depressed are lonely," (Disclaimer: I think I got that from Saiyuki. Not mine) 

"Yeah, but aren't you bored?"

" sometimes, yeah,"

Then Miaka had an idea.

"Odou! she said," why don't you and I go out on a date?"

"what??" Odou came, a bit surprised, "A date?? " he was a bit nervous at the idea.

"c'mon! It would be fun!!!" Miaka said cheerfully, "Or at least let's just have a bonding!"

Odou thought for a sec. _If I went out with Miaka, that would mean... _

Odou grinned then said, "Okay! I'll just tell dad!"

Odou went out to his father while Miaka fixed herself. One of the servants there gave her a few clothes to wear for the following morning. But to her, it looks like a whole wardrobe of clothes. anyway, she chose one of them and put that on her.

Odou went back sooner than expected. Heaven knows how he got dressed.

"You ready Miaka?" asked Odou.

Miaka nodded then held her friend's arm.   


* * * * * 

Odou had his own car. a red convertible. He's filthy rich remember?

It was the first time for Miaka to ride at such a cool and EXPENSIVE car. Well, not really the first expensive car, but it was the first cool and expensive car. Most Car his father owns looks good but not THAT cool

* * Meanwhile..* *

Hitomi was nagging Sei because they have lost Miaka. I would admit, Hitomi has fallen in love with Miaka. She cares for her as a mother would with her young. 

and since they lost her, all her worried-ness and anger poured down on Sei, who was her idol.

Sei had called everywhere. From the school to Miaka's house (Paternal). But there was no Miaka. The butler who had answered Sei didn't know that she was at Sei's house. 

But Sei had also another one to worry about. His beloved baby brother. 

He also tried to call him, but his cell was "unattended or out of service". Finally Sei had the right mind to call his dad and informed him that his brother is lot and also, his crush was lost as well. 

But before he called, he asked Hitomi if she was willing to search for Miaka with Sei. She agreed. She had to let her parents know.

and when she had done that, Sei did the same.

"Dad?" came Sei.

""What's wrong, son? where are you?""

"Dad! I'll be late, okay? I'm trying to find Miaka! Oh And also, Odou! The two aren't here! somehow, I've lost them!"

""Lost them?"" said Ken, a bit confused.

"Yes dad, sorry for being irresponsible! would you inform Akaseikun0-san for me?"

""UM, Sei, I think you should know..."

"DAD PLEASE! I'm worried for those two! Who knows! they might be kidnapped already! I know Odou isn't that dumb but still! And what about Miaka, dad! If I lose her, I'll be mad!"

""Yes, I know son, but""

"DAD! I LOVE MIAKA!! PLEASE!! please, understand dad! I need to find her or else..." 

""Son, don't worry about Miaka.""

"WHY SHOULDN'T I!?!?"

""Because, Odou took her for a date.""

Sei felt his stomach turn. he froze there, unable to take what he just heard.

""Odou came home with Miaka. Indeed I must admit that the girl's grown up... Imagine that! first she was still in diapers, now--""

"Dad! where's Miaka?!?"

""Oh yeah! well, Odou came here with Miaka, and her dad told her to sleep over here. then, Odou probably asked her out and they went on a date""

"Okay, dad" said Sei coldly, "do you know where they are?"

""No. I'm not a spy!""

"Thanks dad. I'll call you. I'll be late..."

Sei ended the conversation. 

He felt jealous. Jealous of his brother. Jealous that he was the one that comforted her. Jealous that he went out with her. 

That jealousy turned to anger. 

he dialed on his phone and asked someone to bring his car. He forgot about Hitomi, nor his dad, nor Taka or what's his name. All he had in mind was to kill Odou for taking his Miaka away from her.

"Sempai?" Hitomi called out. she can feel his anger surrounding the place! She can already Sei's red aura coming out from him. 

Sei didn't hear her. Like I've said. he can only see Odou. And how he wanted to break that face.

In a minute or two, Sei's car came. Don't ask why it was so fast. It's also a convertible. Red, just like Odou's, only it was cooler than his. And a different model and brand.

Sei got in the car. as he started the engine, Hitomi went inside the car as well. She won't miss this! 

As fast as it came, Sei drove the car as if he was one with the car. He didn't noticed Hitomi crying for him to slow down. He didn't care about her. He wanted to kill!!! and kill he would!

Though, he was very fast, he didn't broke any law. he was driving at a hundred kilometer per hour, and the rule was to drive at that speed. 

He didn't know where to go but somehow, he just drove wherever his instinct took him too. Somehow, logic couldn't explain it, but, he knew where Odou was. Perhaps it was the seishi instinct to locate a comrade/enemy. we cannot tell.

on and on the fast car went. And of course, on with Hitomi's screams.

* * * Back at Miaka and Odou's * * * 

Odou stared longingly at Miaka who was eating like a pig, as always. they were at a fancy restaurant downtown. It was the first time he went on a date. but it wasn't very obvious. All the people that surrounded them felt that Odou and Miaka has been going out for years and it was this very moment that he would propose to her. after all, the couples surrounding them are almost eating each other's faces or a girl would scream a big yes to the guy over there. 

so, technically, that's how the others were looking at them.

"Miaka, slow down! or else you'll choke!" said Odou good naturedly. Miaka didn't heard him.

soon Miaka was satisfied at what she has taken in. Odou was finished as well. 

Odou, as a man, had to pay for all the food Miaka had consumed. And he was willing to pay like a good date. 

It was only 10:30 pm. Odou knows a lot of place where he can brought Miaka too. And the transportation isn't a problem since Odou got his car.

"Where do you want to go Miaka?" asked Odou. He knows where else to bring her, but he had to be courteous to ask her first.

"ANYWHERE!!!" came Miaka cheerfully! She's a night person!

"Want to go at a club?"

"SURE!!!!" 

and the two went to a club. Odou knows that Miaka was feeling a bit down. She needs a good cheering. And of course, dancing your heart out would be the best cure to relieve the pain.

* * * Meanwhile * * * 

Sei looked at his side. he was shocked as he saw Hitomi almost nearing faint.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her all confused.

"S-sempai... please, stop over.." she gasped. 

Sei stopped. He felt pity for Hitomi. 

"Why don't I take you home, Hitomi. I'm sure your parents are worried!" Sei offered. She was already aboard. he had to drop her somewhere. He wanted to drop her right there, but he knows Miaka would kill him. so the safest place is at Hitomi's house.

"Thanks, sempai." said Hitomi, "but please, slow down..."

Sei smiled sweetly at her. "Just tell me where your house is, and I'll drop you there.

Sei drove towards Hitomi's house, and dropped her there. He said goodbye to her, and apologized at what he did before going again.

Once again, Sei only had one thing on his mind. _KILL ODOU... KILL ODOU_... his brain kept screaming.

Luckily, he was at the other side of Akihabara. If Hitomi's house was near, Odou would've been dead.

* * * 11:30 pm * * * 

Miaka and Odou was at a hillside. They were star gazing. "Thanks for bringing me out Odou! I don't know what I'd be doing right now if you didn't!"

"That's easy," said Odou, "you'd be sleeping"

Miaka snorted a laugh. 

once again, her brains recalled her and Taka... They too had fun before... and it hurt her now that they aren't together anymore. It hurts her so to even think about him. 

Miaka began to cry. She missed him. More than she wanted to admit.

Odou looked at her. she had heard her cry, and he felt guilty. He felt responsible. 

"Miaka? what's wrong?" he asked her, as he hugged the girl. 

"N-nothing.." Miaka sobbed, "It's just that, Taka and I... Taka and I used to do fun stuff.. And now that we've broke up, I missed it!"

she sobbed some more.

"I shouldn't have brought you out huh?" said Odou. Now he felt more guilty!"

"No, I had fun with you! it's just that, I miss him.. I still love him Odou! I don't know if I'll ever get over it!"

"Miaka..." came Odou boldly, "It's alright! It'll be alright! And someday, you'll get over it!" Miaka looked up at Odou.

"You mean that?"

"Of course" and Odou leaned at the surprised Miaka for a kiss.

* * * * *

Sei had finally caught up with Odou. and what he saw... made him even more angry.

0o0o0o0

okay that's done! %^#&#%$%#%$# THEY ARE STILL AT IT!!!! Can't they let me study???????????????????????


	17. Online

At last!

to My dear friend HoshiHikari4ever: Thanks for your reviews! you're always the best at giving reviews! sad that my internet connection sucks, and so, I can't even give your stories the praises it deserves!!! you're still the coolest!

And to my pal, YiNgFa-FuIsO: Luv parin kita jenny! di kita pagpapalit kay adam!! syempre di a ko lesbian sa yo ha! eto na yung latest chapter ko! andito lang ako kung gusto mo ng kachat!

and now on with the story!!!

More Sei moments than Miaka and Odou.

and to the youngsters over there. THIS ONE IS FOR 13 YEAR OLDS AND ABOVE!!! THERE'S LOTSA DIRTY TALK HERE!!!

____________________________________________________

Online  
____________________________________________________

Saturday night

Sei looked up, gazing at the stars above. He didn't want anything but look up above, tracing all the constellation that he remember. 

^^^flashback^^^

Anger was to be felt. Nothing but the aura of pure anger. It came from the young man walking closer and closer.   
  
As Sei came closer, he caught a glimpse at the young girl, sitting beside his brother. the sight of them, kissing under the pale moonlit night, made his blood boil. Why Odou? Why not him? The sight felt morbid to Sei. 

Sei walked closer. But before he got close enough to be seen, Miaka had slapped Odou.

Sei heard his young brother laugh. "I was only kidding, Miaka! You looked so sad!"

Miaka couldn't help but laugh along with Odou. It was rude not to! "Okay, Odou, I forgive you. Just don't do that again."

"As you wish, _Princess_,"

Miaka locked her arms protectively around Odou's neck, "Odou, you're my best friend! I love you!"

"Same here!!" cried Odou, hugging Miaka back, "I love you too, Miaka! Let's do this again next week!"

^^^End of flashback^^^

Sei smiled. His brother wasn't a rival but rather, just the best friend of his beloved Miaka. And he knows that the best way to a girl, other than chocolates and gifts of all kind, is to befriend the girl's best friend and make the best friend as a bridge. Odou can't refuse him. Sei WAS his brother after all.

Miaka went back home that morning. And Sei and Odou didn't met each other the whole day (their house is THAT big), and Sei had a perfect day, locked up inside the house, inside his big room. 

Sei went away from his window, and went to his computer. He almost forgot about his research paper, and he didn't feel like doing it on a Sunday. He had plans for the whole Sunday (i.e. think of Miaka) and he didn't plan to ruin those plans. 

Just like everyone else, Sei signed in on his messenger. he opened a few more windows to search for what he needs. 

In the middle of his research, someone has instant messaged him. Due to the author's hacking skills, their conversation was pasted here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Mr. Snuffles: Hey Sei!**_

_**Swordie: Your name sucks, Ryu! Where the hell did you got that?**_

_**Mr. Snuffles: Hey it's better than yours you nasty little prat ** _ (British Eng. n. Idiot)_**!** _

_**Mr. Snuffles: I got it from that book, Harry Potter.** _

_**Swordie: You mean, Black?**_

_**Mr. Snuffles: yep**_

_**Swordie: Your name SUCKS**_

_**Mr. Snuffles: FINE!!!!**_

_**Ryu: Ya happy now?**_

_**Swordie: yep, that's better**_

_**Ryu: Change your name too! that's not fair!**_

_**Swordie: Fine!**_

_**I'm sucker for girls: happy?**_

_**Ryu: Liar. You are not, Sei.**_

_**Sei: there, now happy?**_

_**Ryu: yep!**_

_**Ryu: ooh! Paul and Kouji's here! let's invite them**_

_**~I hate women has been added to this conversation~**_

_**~Bandit leader has been added to this conversation~**_

_**Ryu: Yo!**_

_**I hate women: yo! how come you changed your name Mr. Snuffles? I like your name!**_

_**Ryu: Pretty boy here said it sucks.**_

_**Bandit leader: yo Ryu, Sei, Paul... anyone else here? any chicks?**_

_**Pretty Boy: none. sadness...**_

_**Ryu: so I guess it's just the 4 pf us..**_

_**Ryu: of***_

_**Pretty Boy: has anyone of you went out for a date?**_

_**I Hate Women: I did. the girl was a bitch!**_

_**Bandit Leader: Ooh tell us about it!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sei minimized the window. He didn't felt like talking about girls.

As he searched for more web page, he saw his messenger flashing.

he looked it up and he saw that someone has added his email add.

At that he gave that person an instant message

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Pretty Boy: Hello!**_

_**Mi: Sempai? That you?**_

_**Pretty Boy: Who are you?**_

_**Mi: It's me, Miaka.**_

_**Pretty Boy: oic **_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sei came back to his friends' conversation window. Paul has changed his name from "_I Hate Women_" to "_Fang Boy_". And Kouji Changed his name to "_Kouji Rules_"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Pretty Boy: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Fang Boy: what happened to you?**_

_**Pretty Boy: She's here!!**_

_**Ryu: What? who's there?**_

_**Pretty Boy: Oh wait never mind.**_

_**Pretty Boy: I shouldn't expect some advice on girls from you guys.**_

_**Kouji Rules: shut it Sei! change your name! You're embarrassing!**_

_**Sei: Fine then! ya happy now?**_

_**Ryu: So hu's the gurl?**_

_**Sei: what do you care!?!**_

_**Ryu: what you want some advice? we won't give you one unless you tell us the girl's name!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sei clicked on Kouji so that they can talk alone. He knows that Kouji is the best when it comes to girls.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Sei: KOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kouji Rules: What?**_

**_Sei: Would you give me some advice?_**

**_Kouji Rules: Sure, but like Ryu said. I won't give you one until I know the girl's name._**

**_Sei: Fine then!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sei: Akaseikun_**

**_Kouji Rules: who?_**

**_Kouji Rules: you mean Miaka?_**

**_Kouji Rules: Odou's friend?_**

**_Sei: yep._**

**_Sei: don't tell them, Kouji! please don't tell them!!!_**

**_Kouji Rules: You're in love with some girl... as old as Odou?_**

**_Kouji Rules: LMAO!!!!_**

**_Sei: Shut up! she's diff! she's not like that!_**

**_Kouji Rules: Listen kiddo, Miaka just got out of her teens. and you know those kinds! they are still hot for..._**

**_Sei: I KNOW!! _**

Sei was blushing at the moment.

_**Kouji Rules: then you guys can maybe...**_

**_Sei: Kouji, she's really cool! I spent the night with her the other day, and she's alright!_**

**_Kouji Rules: Oh yeah! I heard about that. They said you had sex with her._**

**_Sei: What?!?!?_**

He tried to remember what Ryu had yelled on last Friday morning. **"SEI MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!! AT THE GIRL'S OWN HOUSE!!!!!!!" **

Ryu only said _ "made out"._

_ _Unlike guys like Sei, it was perfectly normal for people to make out at their age. . . Even have sex! Guy's like Sei are too perfect. Even too perfect to be a son. And perfect sons/daughters doesn't make out/ have sex. They are TOO perfect to do that.

but Ryu only said made out... how did the rumor turn serious?

**_Sei: You heard wrong. I made out with her on her house. not sex!_**

**_Kouji Rules: Whoa! so you really did made out with her? God! I thought you'd never do that until you're married!_**

**_Kouji Rules: As far as I know, you, Sei, is the most gentleman-ly on the whole country! I can't believe this! were you drunk? wait no, you don't drink.._**

**_Kouji Rules: MY GOD SEI!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?? WERE YOU ABDUCTED BY ALIENS??_**

**_Sei: No, I didn't made out with her!_**

**_Kouji Rules: you didn't? but you just said_**

**_Sei: no! I didn't! Ryu spread the rumor! he started spreading it as "made out"_**

**_Kouji Rules: I see. But did you really made out with her?_**

**_Sei: NO!_**

**_Kouji Rules: okay okay! no need to yell! _**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Meanwhile, as Sei talked to Kouji about his worries, he was talking with Miaka. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Sei: Miaka, where'd you got my add?_**

**_Mi: from sempai's brother, Odou._**

**_Mi: I hope it's alright..._**

**_Sei: don't worry about it! _**

**_Sei: I don't really mind!_**

**_Sei: In fact, I was just thinking of getting your add!!_**

**_Sei: besides, sometimes, it's lonely here... I only have about 6 people in my contacts who have a messenger._**

_What a liar you are, Sei... _Sei thought_, you got at least 50 people! _It's hard being one of the most popular guys in school.

**_Sei: I hope we can talk like this. It's better this way._**

**_Sei: at least when we talk here, I can tell you what I feel without being awkward..._**

Sei froze for a moment. did he want to do that? well, maybe his opinions, but no way he'll tell her about any of his developing feelings. 

**_Sei: so how are you?_**

**_Mi: I'm fine! ^_^_**

**_Sei: that's good to hear..._**

**_Sei: Have you seen Odou? I haven't seen him for a while..._**

Sei didn't know why he placed Odou's name there. But, he thought, maybe it would lead them to something.

**_Mi: Odou? nope I haven't seen him. and he hasn't called me_**

For a whole half a minute, Sei froze. He didn't know what to say to Miaka. and he's so good at starting conversations!

suddenly, Miaka's message was transported to him.

**_Mi: I've been wondering... does sempai have a girlfriend right now?_**

Sei's jaw dropped._ What did she asked??_

**_Mi: I've been really curious! I've heard you're quite popular to the girls from school. and I thought, maybe you have a girlfriend already. but then Odou told me that you've had one, but right now, you're single again. But it's really confusing me!_**

**_Sei: I don't have a girlfriend._**

**_Mi: Really? _**

**_Sei: Yes, really._**

_Is this girl checking me out? _Sei thought

**_Sei: Odou told you that I had one?_**

**_Mi: yep. Is that true?_**

**_Sei: Yup, I did. _**

**_Sei: I had one just a few months ago. But she got herself pregnant! I haven't even kissed her lips! _**

**_Mi: Ooh! what a bitch!_**

**_Sei: yeah! she had sex with some guy. Apparently, she did it so that I would marry her. She bribed the guy._**

**_Sei: Anyway, I didn't really loved her. she only became my girlfriend due to the fact that she's an owner of this really big company. My dad made me her fiancée. _**

_**Sei: But I never had time to see her. That's probably why she had made all that. I'd only see her when my dad and I go there. Her body guard told about her being a bitch. That led us to court.**_

_**Sei: I won the case (you know, I'm already working. I'm a lawyer! I fought for myself), and the girl's family left me alone in peace!**_

_**Mi: But didn't she did something for revenge? she did got herself pregnant just so you'll be forced to marry her... I'm sure she won't give up.**_

_**Sei: she did fought me back. She was caught, and she told the truth to her parents. She said I never had time for her and all that. I asked her, what if we were already married? Obviously, it could even be months before we see each other, and since I didn't loved her, I wouldn't touch a hair from her as I won't let her touch any part of me.**_

_**Sei: they got mad at her. I haven't heard from them ever since.**_

_**Mi: Did you had a girlfriend before her?**_

_**Sei: Yep, I did.**_

_**Sei: the first one I had was a girl from high school. She was in love with another guy. She got herself pregnant too. I got hurt from that. it was a year before I got up and told myself that she wasn't worthy.**_

_**Sei: the second one was also from high school. she was a model. But she got kidnapped, raped, then murdered. I was so shock. we were only a couple for about a week. I couldn't forget her until I was on my senior year in high school.**_

_**Sei: and of course, I had a girlfriend there too. she was a freshman. but one day, she told me that she didn't loved me anymore. I don't know what happened to her.**_

_**Sei: the last girlfriend I had before that bitch was the coolest girl I've met. But like the first girl I had, she got pregnant from another guy.**_

_**Sei: I never courted a girl ever since. I think I'm cursed! I'm not supposed to have a woman!**_

_**Sei: I guess, I would die, all alone, in some haunted house, on some wheel chair watching my nieces and nephews grow up...**_

_**Mi: Don't say that Sempai!**_

_**Mi: Sempai is bound to find a girl worthy of his love! Sempai got a good heart and I know that sempai would die happy, with lotsa kids, and grandkids. **_

_**Sei: You're too idealistic. You don't know the pain in life yet.**_

Sei hid a smile on his lips. He wanted Miaka unhurt from those pain of reality. He will protect her from any pain, he swore.

_**Mi: I know the pains of life. **_

_**Mi: You don't know what it's like to have your beloved friend die in your arms. **_

_**Mi: Or have people dying left and right because of you. You never had experienced a day where your heart is always afraid because your best friend became your worst enemy. no matter how hard you try to stay friends with her!**_

_**Mi: you don't understand them. and yet you call me "idealistic". That is quite ironic.**_

Sei looked at those words that he got. Was all of this true? did Miaka had one of her friend die in her arms, or see people die everywhere? did she lived in the world war II? These kind of things happens all the time in the WWII.. was she an immortal creature cursed to see people die everywhere when she is supposed to live forever and ever and ever? 

**_Sei: Miaka, how old are you_**

he just can't help but ask.

**_Mi: 20._**

**_Sei: would you mind if you tell me all about this?_**

**_Mi: I don't know... You might not believe me... everyone doesn't, except for my best friend from kindergarten and my brother and my best friend's boyfriend._**

**_Sei: why wouldn't I?_**

**_Mi: Because it's.._**

Sei smiled. maybe she was lying. but the way she said (or typed) those words was obviously true. 

**_Sei: maybe I'll ask you about it some other time. When we really know each other well. _**

**_Mi: Thank you_**

**_Mi: you know, sempai is very kind._**

**_Sei: So Miaka, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?_**

**_Mi: no... we just broke up last Friday. _**

Sei remembered. Oh why did he asked?

**_Mi: But don't worry, I don't love him anymore._**

**_Sei: why not?_**

**_Mi: well, he hurt me very frequently before. both emotionally and physically. _**

**_Mi: that's why at the first day I went to the university, I had a few black and blue patches on my skin._**

**_Sei: oh... so that's why.. I thought you fell from the stairs._**

**_Mi: lol!! I'm not that clumsy!_**

**_Sei: sorry, but that was the only thing that came to my mind. _**

**_Sei: I think he's a bastard for hurting you._**

**_Mi: anyway, he was my only boyfriend. the first and last._**

**_Sei: how long did you guys lasted?_**

**_Mi: I was 15 when we originally met._**

**_Mi: we lasted for 5 years, is it? I really loved him. _**

**_Mi: He was the reason why I even exist! he'd saved my butt for more than I can count!_**

**_Sei: really? I think he's just showing off._**

**_Mi: he wasn't... It was his duty to save me._**

**_Sei: so you fell in love with your body guard?_**

**_Mi: well, he's not exactly like that... but yeah I did fell deeply in love with him._**

**_Sei: I see_**

**_Mi: But he was a show off too! and he loved money very much! probably even more than he loved me!_**

Then an idea came to Sei.

**_Sei: can I ask you... what if some king of a kingdom would propose to you... and he had everything you want. everything. Who would you choose? Your boyfriend (if you still love him) or the king?_**

**_Mi: lol! well I chose my boyfriend from the emperor. Stupid of me huh?_**

**_Mi: You know, one time a friend of mine pointed a sword at my boyfriend's neck! My boyfriend acted all cool, but when my friend left, he (my bf) was all shaky from fear._**

**_Sei: and what happened to your friend? was he in love with you?_**

**_Mi: that friend of mine... he's dead now... he died because of me..._**

**_Mi: yes, he was.. maybe even now.. he's still in love with me._**

**_Mi: You remind me of him..._**

**_Sei: huh? why?_**

**_Mi: well, first of all, you could pass as his identical twin brother!_**

**_Mi: and he's into law and politics. He's a politician himself. and I heard from Otousan you know how to hold a sword. _**

**_Sei: well, I'm more beautiful than him._**

**_Mi: lol! and he's as vain as you are!_**

**_Mi: you really do remind me of him!_**

**_Mi: he was my next choice... he's every girl's dream for man. Intelligent, kind, a gentleman, well-educated, rich, handsome! I don't even know what was wrong with me, why I didn't chose him instead! _**

**_Mi: But I never loved him because of his wealth! I really loved him for who he is. he was the kindest, selfless man I've met! He was always there whenever my ex hurt me. he was always there to comfort me._**

**_Sei: instead you chose your ex._**

**_Mi: yep. I was blinded with love._**

**_Sei: But I wonder... what if you had the chance to meet someone as beautiful as he is? I mean, beautiful inside. inside out he was beautiful._**

**_Mi: Maybe I'd love him more than I loved the beautiful man I knew before. And if he returned my feelings, I'll never have another after him._**

**_ Sei: You're beautiful too..._**

**_Mi: where did that came from?_**

**_Mi: Oh sempai! brb!_**

Sei sighed. It was really getting interesting! what happened to Miaka?

then Miaka appeared again with her message

**_Mi: Sempai, my Otousan just came. He asked if you, Odou, and your dad are available tomorrow._**

_For what? _asked Sei to himself.

**_Sei: I'm not sure about dad and Odou, but sure, I'll come there._**

**_Mi: Good. Tomorrow at dinner. Otousan wants you all over for dinner! And he said you guys are welcome to sleep here if you want. It'll be fun!_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sei went to the other window, where he was talking with Kouji.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Kouji Rules: Still there lover boy?**_

_**Sei: Yep, still here.**_

_**Sei: she just asked me to go to her house...**_

_**Kouji Rules: Cool! **_

_**Kouji Rules: I know it'll be quite tempting... but try to slow down, okay?**_

_**Sei: SHUDDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

To be continued

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

so that's that. I'll update asap!

anyway, I hope you liked it! please Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
